First Love (HUNHAN)
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak bisa mengingatku, asalkan dia hidup itu lebih dari cukup/ kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya menangis padahal dia hanyalah teman yang bahkan tidak bisa ku ingat sama sekali... / bad summary RnR please.. HUNHAN FICT
1. Prolog

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : ?

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

"_**kau adalah cinta pertamanku..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**kau adalah cinta terakhirku..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**kau tahu tujuh tahun mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**kau tahu sebesar apapun usahaku untuk melupakanmu kau selalu datang tepat waktu untuk tetap membiarkanmu berada di hatiku.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"kenapa dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya menangis, melihatnya begitu frustasi?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"sebenarnya siapa dia?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**tidak apa-apa, jika ia tidak mengingatku yang terpenting dia bisa hidup itu lebih dari cukup.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**apa kau bilang? Tidak tahukah kau? Lebih baik aku tidak usah hidup daripada aku tidak bisa mengingatmu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja cantik melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar sekolah. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri melihat bangunan sekolah yang tertata rapi di hadapannya dengan sangat mewah. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Benar-benar senyum yang sangat cantik, siapa yang akan mengira kalau dia adalah seorang namja.

.

.

BRUKK

.

.

"aahhhkkkk.." ringis namja mungil yang menabraknya

"gwaenchana..?" tanyanya khawatir

Namja yang menabrak namja cantik itu tersenyum manis, "gwaenchana..gomawo" ucapnya menerima uluran tangan namja cantik itu..

"hai jonun... imnida..."

"ahh.. jonun... imnida.."

.

.

PROLOG END

.

.

**Okkkk bingungkan siapa yang namja cantik dan juga namja manis yang saling bertabrakan itu. Nantinya mereka akan menjadi sahabat loh. Ok.. ok.. para Readers boleh milih siapa yang akan menjadi main castnya dan cuoplenya siapa ajah. Jadi terserah kalian. Mau HUNHAN, BAEKYEOL atau yang lainnya yang penting EXO, crack Couple juga bisa. Jadi nanti aku pilih suara terbanyak.. heheheh jangan lupa review yah pai.. pai..**


	2. Chapter 1

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 1

.

.

"annyeong jonun Baekhyun imnida..."

"ahh.. jonun Luhan imnida.."

"kau anak baru?" tanya namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu yang baru melihat Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "aigoo kau cantik sekali.." goda Baekhyun melihat senyum Luhan yang terkesan sangat err cantik dan manis

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "aku ini N-A-M-J-A.. bukan Y-E-O-J-A"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "ara.. lagian mana mungkin ada yeoja yang memakai celana.. adanya pakai rok.."

Luhan hanya mempoutkan kembali bibirnya mendengar candaan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Malah terkesan menyebalkan.

"kajja, Luhannie di kelas mana?" tanya Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan agar beriringan berjalan.

"ah aku di 2 A.." jawab Luhan

"wahhh kita sekelas.." ujar Baekhyun riang sampil menepuk kedua tangannya. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terkesan ke anak-anakan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya dengan sedikit kesal. Yah semua murid yang mengetahui latar belakangnya dan dia masuk hanya dengan Beasiswa membicarakannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kecuali Baekhyun yang selalu menatap sinis temannya jika menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Baekhyun memang orang kaya dan sepertinya hanya Luhan yang bukan orang kaya sekolah di sana. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa malu berteman dengan Luhan malah terkesan sangat membelanya. Awalnya Luhan pikir Baekhyun akan menghinanya dan menjauhinya seperti teman yang lainnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah anak dari kalangan orang yang sederhana, tapi Baekhyun berbeda 'kau tahu Luhannie? Aku rasa aku cocok denganmu' kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dan Luhan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Baekhyun untuk berteman dengannya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Baekhyun terus berceloteh tentang sekolah, sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu berminat, sejak dari kantin Baekhyun terus saja berbicara ini itu yang Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

.

.

DUKK

.

.

Luhan meringis kesakitan memegangi keningnya yang terasa pening karna terkena lemparan bola basket. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Luhannie gwaenchana..?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan meski masih sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhae.." ucap seorang yang entah seak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mengapit bole basket yang mengenai kepala kening Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendongak ingin melihat seorang yang meminta maaf padanya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo melihat seorang namja kekar yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu memakai seragam pemain basket dan errr sangat tampan. Apalagi namja itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Merasa tidak di tanggapi namja yang meminta maaf kepada Luhan itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"he gwaencahana, mianhae?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dan untung saja kali ini berhasil membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun tersadar.

"ne gwaenchana..." jawab Luhan gugup

"kalau begitu baiklah, sekali mianhae ne?" ucap namja itu kemudian berlenggang pergi ke arah lapangan basket.

Luhan mengikuti arah pergi namja yang terasa tidak asing baginya.

"bukankah dia sangat tampan dan keren?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang terus memperhatikan namja itu.

"trus..." jawab Luhan malas

**.**

**.**

**Luhan Pov**

"trus.." jawabku malas karna bukan karna itu aku memperhatikannya tapi karna aku meresa tidak asing dengannya, dan kenapa pula jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aigoo jangan terulang lagi.

"namanya Oh Sehoon.. dia adalah pangeran sekolah.." ucap Baekhyun

.

DEG

.

Langkahku secara otomatis berhenti mendengar nama yang di sebutkan Baekhyun. Rasa senang, bahagia, sedih semuanya terasa terkuak lagi menyapa hatiku setelah 2 tahun lamanya.

"wae Luhannie..?" tanya Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dariku

"anio.. kajja kita kekelas.." ajakku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, tidak mungkin aku menanngis tanpa sebab di hadapannya. Yah entah kenapa setiap kali mendengar namanya rasanya mataku memanas siap mengeluarkan buliran air mata.

Kulihat Baekhyun masih bingung, tapi dia segera mengikuti langkahku

**Luhan Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

"kalau begitu baiklah, sekali mianhae ne?" ucapku segera pergi dari hadapan dua namja cantik itu.

Aku pasti sudah gila, kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini. Dan siapa dia sepertinya dia tidak asing. Dan matanya kenapa sepertinya aku merindukan matanya. Aigoo aku pasti sudah sangat merindukannya hingga aku bisa melihat semua orang mirip dengannya.

Akhhhhh, daripada aku frustasi sendiri lebih baik aku segera menyibukkan diri sebelum fikiranku melayang jauh lagi dan itu bisa membuatku makin merindukannya.

**Sehun Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Hannie benar tidak ingin Baekkie antar..?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, "ne.. lain kali saja yah"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menyruh supirnya agar segera pergi. Luhan tersenyum melihat mobil Baekhyun semakin kecil dari pandangannya. Yah, sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Suasana sekolah sudah sangat sunyi. Semua murid yang bersekolah di sini sudah pulang di atar supir atau mobil sendiri.

Hanya Luhan yang berjalan kaki kejalan raya untuk naik bus. Jarak antara sekolah dan jalan raya memang cukup jauh, tapi Luhan menyukainya karna sepanjang perjalannan hanya ada pohon rindang yang sejuk dan jauh dari kata polusi. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.

AWAS!

.

.

BRAKKK

Luhan terduduk di aspal sambil memegangi sikunya yang sukses mencium aspal.

"gwaenchana..?" tanya Seseorang yang sepertinya menabrak Luhan dengan sepeda

.

.

Deg

.

.

Jantung Luhan bedetak kencang menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya yang sedang membukukkan badannya memeriksa keadaan Luhan siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun satu-satunya namja yang mampu membuat Luhan salah tingkah, namja yang mampu membuatnya merasakan yang namanya cinta, sakit dan semua tentang realita tentang Cinta. Luhan segra bangkit dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"gwaenchana.. hanya sedi—"

.

GEPP

.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menempelkan plaster obat di siku Luhan dengan hati-hati. Luhan yang terlalu terkejut hanya bisa diam membeku.

"_benarkah dia Oh Sehun, benarkah? Oh Tuhan tolong selamatkan jantungku yang tidak berneti berdetak dengan sangat cepat, namja yang hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh, namja yang hanya dengan senyumannya mampu membuat darahku terasa panas, namja yang dengan menatapku mampu membuatku seolah melayang sangat tinggi, namja yang mampu membuatku uring-uringan jika tidak melihatnnya, dan namja yang sukses mencuri hatiku sejak aku kelas 4 sd sampai sekarang.."_

"hei.." Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan karna Luhan hanya melamun.

"ah.. gomawo.." jawab Luhan segera meninggakan Sehun dengan sejuta kebingungan

"hei tunggu..." teriak Sehun mengambil sepedanya dan berjalan menyusul Luhan.

.

.

"namaku Sehun.." ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menyusul Luhan dan berjalan beriringan sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"Luhan.." jawab Luhan singkat

"kenapa kau berjallan kaki?" tanya Sehun

"aku akan naik bus.." jawab Luhan sekenanya

"eh.."

Luhan berhenti, "aku bukan anak orang kaya seperti kalian.. aku anak baru yang mendapat beasiswa jadi aku jalan kaki dan naik bus.." ucap Luhan panjang lebar

Sehun tersenyum, "berarti kau sangat pintar dong.."

Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun, Sehun adalah orang kedua setelah Baekhyun yang tidak mengejek Luhan setelah mengetahui identitas Luhan.

"tenanglah aku bukan orang yang memandang orang dengan harta atau apalah.." ucap Sehun menjawab keterkejutan Luhan.

"lalu kau sendiri kenapa memakai sepeda..?" tanya Luhan heran

"heheh itu karna rumah dekat dengan sekolah, aku hanya memakai mobil kalau sedang terburu-buru.. lagian udara di pagi hari di jalanan ini sangat menyenangkan.." jawabnya panjang lebar..

.

_**Nal annaehaejwo**_

_**yeah~ geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke teryeogajwo**_

_**.**_

Luhan merogoh ponselnya di katung celananya setelah mendengar nada dering lagu favoritnya.

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"ah bukannya hari ini tidak ada latihan?"

"..."

"ara.. aku akan segera kesana.."

Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali, dan berlari ke jalan raya sebelumnya dia membungkukkan badannya dan pamit kepada Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luhan dengan senyum, tapi seketika senyum itu pudar terganti dengan senyum kepedihan .

"Luhan.." ucap Sehun lirih

"_kenapa namamu harus sama dengannya?"_ batin Sehun

.

TBC

.

Dhan Mi note

Heheh setelah bergulat dengan pikiran Dhan Mi, akhirnya Dhan Mi mutusin main castnya adalah HUNHAN, hihi. Mian yah kalau ada yang berharap main cast lain.

Makasih yang udah kasih saran dan makasih udah review.

Bye sampai jumpa capter depan.. SORRY FOR TYPO DHAN MI MALAS EDIT


	3. Chapter 2

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 2

.

.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh..." Luhan mengatur nafasnya stelah berlarian dari halte bus sampai tempat latihan dancenya.

Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu, sudah siap menerima hukuman karna terlambat datang. Dengan gugup Luhan membuka pintu.

"SUPPRIZE"

Luhan hanya bengong melihat teman-temannya. Bahkan Hyung-Hyungnya pun juga ikut di antara mereka.

"ige mwoya?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Xiumin _hyung, _Chen, Donghae _hyung, _Eunhyuk _hyung_... ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Saengil Chukae ne.. sekarang kau sudah menjadi salah satu ketua SM Star, dan juga Saengil Chukae karna kau sudah masuk di sekolah impianmu.." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum..

Luhan tersenyum senang, kemudian berlari memeluk teman-temannya. "gomawo..." ucap Luhan senang.

Luhan memang adalah salah satu anggota SM Star. SM Star adalah kelompok penari yang di incar oleh semua agency di korea karna orang-orang yang menjadi anggota di sana adalah orang-orang yang berbakat. Dan kini Luhan sudah resmi menjadi salah satu ketua SM Star bersama Xiumin dan Chen. Banyak orang yang mengidolakan mereka, tapi bukan hal mudah untuk bertemu mereka karna keberadaan mereka yang tersembunyi dan hanya akan mengambil job menari jika memang di perlukan. Setiap kali mereka tampil hanya decakan kagum yang mereka dengar.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Luhan teringat sesuatu dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Luhan melirik tangannya yang terluka dan terbalut plester obat dari Sehun. Luhan tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Bertemu Sehun dan Sehun sekarang berbicara dengannya bahkan mengobati lukanya.

Luhan mendekati meja belajarnya dan membuka lacinya. Luhan mengambil sebuah buku diary dengan sampul berwarna coklat yang sudah lama tidak di isinya. Luhan tersenyum miris memandanginya kemudian membukanya dengan pelan. Aneh bukan Luhan adalah seorang namja, lalu kenapa dia melakukan sama seperti yang yeoja biasa lakukan menulis isi hati di atas sebuah kertas yang di sebut dengan diary. Tapi bagi Luhan menulis diary itu adalah hal umum, yang siapa saja bisa melakukannya.

Sampai di lembar yang kosong Luhan mengambil pulpen dan menulis sebuah diary.

"_hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dua tahun lamanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dan apa yang membuatku senang, dia Oh Sehun mengajakku berbicara. Mengobati lukaku dan tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku tidak pernah sedekat itu dengannya, tapi hari ini bagaikan mimpi. Aku Luhan berbicara dengan Sehun. bukankah berbicara itu hal yang umum? Tidak bagiku jika itu dengan Sehun selama 7 tahun aku mengaguminya, hah sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Namja yang hanya bisa ku lihat dari jauh. Jangankan berbicara, berkenalan dengannya saja tidak pernah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Oh Sehun?"_

Luhan mendesah kecewa kemudian menutup diarynya. Lalu menyimpan kembali buku diary itu dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Bulir air mata jatuh lagi di dari pelupuk matanya. Kembali teringat saat Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun terakhir kali.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa menutup matanya, dengan gelisah ia berguling-guling sendiri di ranjang king sizenya. Akhirnya ia memilih duduk dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"siapa namja bernama Luhan itu?" tanya entah pada siapa

"apa jangan-jangan dia Luhan teman Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lagi

Sehun menggeleng-geleng, "pasti bukan, kalau memang dia kenapa dia tidak mengenalku,oh aku lupa aku kan tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung dengannya.. aigoo aku bisa gila.." Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Luhan sedang mencari buku di perpus, Luhan mendongak melihat jejeran buku di depannya. Luhan mendesah kecewa buku yang di carinya tidak bisa dia gapai.

"ini bukunya.." ucap seseorang menyodorkan sebuah buku yang di cari Luhan.

Luhan menatap bergantian buku itu dan namja yang menyodorkan buku itu. "gomawo Sehun-shii" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terkikik mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan formal, "haha tidak usah se formal itu Luhannie.. panggil Sehunnie saja ne?"

Luhan mengangguk, "hehe gomawo sekali lagi Sehun-Sh—Sehunnie" ucap Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"_aigoo bisakah Sehun tidak muncul sehari saja di depanku, sungguh aku bahkan bisa mendengar sendiri detak jantungku.." batin Luhan_

"hei gwaenchana? Kenapa kau suka sekali melamun?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya terdiam.

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "hah gwaenchana.. aku harus segera kekelas.." ucap Luhan akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. sebenarnya Sehun masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi sepertinya Luhan sedang terburu-buru.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada 2 yeoja fans Sehun menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka lebih tepatnya tatapan tidak suka itu ia tujukan ke Luhan.

"siapa namja yang berani mendekati Sehunnie ku itu Kristal..?" tanya Sulli

"molla.. sepertinya dia anak baru.." jawab Kristal

"harus di beri pelajaran sepertinya.." ucap Sulli tajam

"tentu.." jawab Kristal tersenyum menyeringai

.

.

Luhan hendak masuk kekelas tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik dengan kasar oleh seorang yeoja. Luhan ingin melawan tapi melihat kalau lawannya adalah yeoja, Luhan lebih memilih diam.

"hei anak baru.. beraninya kau mendekati Sehunnieku.." cercah Sulli

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "aku tidak mendekatinya, wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya..?" tanya Luhan sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman yeoja yang menahannya itu.

.

.

PLAKKK

.

.

Kristal menampar Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan sudah naik pitam ingin sekali ia menonjok kedua yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini, tapi Luhan menahannya. Ayolah Luhan bukan namja pengecut yang berani melawan yeoja.

"ku peringatkan untuk Xi Luhan, kalau kau sampai mendekati Sehunnieku lagi, maka tamat riwayatmu.." ucap Sulli lagi kemudian berlenggang pergi.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Setelah kepergian dua yeoja yang sangat mengerikan itu. Luhan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelas dengan wajah lesuh dan langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa heran.

"Hannie wae?, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

Luhan mendongak menatap Baekhyun "gwaenchana.." jawab Luhan tersenyum

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Hunnie jangan berbohong padaku, kau anggap apa aku ini..?" tanya Baekhyun menunduk sedih merasa Luhan tidak mau terbuka dengannya

Luhan merasa bersalah melihat rau wajah Baekhyun, bukan itu maksud Luhan. Luhan hanya tidak ingin membebani Baekhyun sahabatnya yang sangat baik ini. "sungguh Baekkie.. gwaenchana.." ucap Luhan lagi meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sekilas kemudian mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, "kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik.."

Luhan teringat sesuatu dan melepaskan pelukannya, "siapa yeoja yang bernama Sulli dan Kristal itu?"

"MWOOO?" pekik Baekhyun membuat seisi kelas beralih menatapnya. "heheh mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun dan membuat seisi kelas itu kembali dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"wae Baekki?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Hunnie tidak di apa-apakan kan?" tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"wae?" tanya Luhan lagi sedikit kesal karna Baekhyun terus saja mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas legah membuat Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "jangan berurusan dengan kedua yeoja itu yah.." saran Baekhyun

"wae?" tanya Luhan lagi

"yeoja yang bernama Sulli itu adalah anak ketua yayasan sekolah ini, siapa saja yang berani berurusan dengannya akan langsung keluar. Jadi, jangan cari masalah dengannya ne? Aku tidak Hunnie bernasip sama dengan siswa-siswa yang di keluarkan Sulli.." jelas Baekhyun menunduk sedih

Luhan tersenyum, "anio.. aku berjanji aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengannya..". Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"_mungkin sebaiknya aku memang menjauh dari Sehun, aku tidak mau berharap banyak lagi padanya.." batin Luhan._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

**Dhan Mi kagak punya coment. Sampai jumpa capter depan ajah deh.**

**Big Thanks To**

**Novey****, ****Zoldyk, ****HyunRa****, ****MiyoDeer, MiyoDeer, ****12Wolf****, ****Pisang**


	4. Chapter 3

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 3

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sesekali tertawa karna lelucon yang mereka ceritakan saat berada di kantin. Sehun, Chanyeol dan juga Kai sedang memasuki kantin, dan sontak semua mata memandang mereka bertiga yang mendapat gelar sebagai "Prince Of School.

Tapi melihat dua yeoja yang berdiri di belakang mereka, semua murid yang sedang memandangi 3 makhluk Tuhan minus Luhan kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan, tapi Luhan sama sekali mengabaikannya meskipun Luhan yakin kalau Sehun sedang tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana Luhan tahu? Yah karna sekarang jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tidak normal, perasaan saat Sehun sedang tersenyum padanya kini muncul lagi. Sehun jadi sekit heran dengan sikap Luhan, tapi Sehun lebih memilih untuk diam. Sulli dan Krystal yang melihat itu geram, dan sepintas ide licik muncul di kepala mereka.

"awwww.." pekik Luhan

"mian.. tuan.. jeongmal mianhae.." ucap seorang pelayan kantin sambil membungkuk berkali-kali merasa bersalah dengan kecerobohannya

"Lu.. gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat tangan Luhan yang memerah karna terkena siraman air ramen yang masih panas.

"ups.. Sorry.. aku tidak sengaja.." ucap Sulli dengan mimik wajah yang di buat-buat seperti orang menyesal. Padahal jelas sekali kalau Sulli sengaja mendorong seorang pelayan kantin yang sedang membawa pesanan ramen untuk Luhan agar ramen itu tumpah mengenai punggung tangan Luhan.

Sehun yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa sangat khawatir, "Lu.. gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun, "gwaenchana..kajja Baekkie temani aku ke toilet.." ajak Luhan kemudian meninggalkan kantin. Para siswa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun kembali dengan aktivitas sebelumnya.

Sehun menatap tajam Sulli dan Krystal, "wae..?" tanya Sulli

"kau keterlaluan Sulli.."jawab Sehun dingin

"aku kan tidak sengaja.. lagian aku kan sudah minta maaf.." ucap Sulli manja

"yakk, aku ini bukan anak kecil yang mudah kau bohongi.."

"kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan anak baru itu, memangnya dia siapa mu hah.." sahut Krystal

.

DEG

.

Sehun terdiam. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa khawatir dan panik kepada Luhan, apa karna Luhan mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Ani bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun khawatir jika melihat Luhan terluka dan ada perasaan senang jika Luhan tersenyum dan berada di dekatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "terserahlah.." ucapnya kemudian ikut meninggalkan kantin. Kai dan Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam dan bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan bingung. Tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum jahil.

.

.

Sehun berlari menyusuri koridor mencari Luhan. Sehun segera berlari menuju ke arah Luhan setelah melihat Luhan yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

.

.

GEPP

.

.

"awwww.." pekik Luhan lagi.

Sehun yang menyadari kesalahannya segera melepasakan tangannya, "gwaenchana.." tanya Sehun lagi

Luhan menghela nafas, "bukankah sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Luhan sedikit kesal

"Baekkie kajja.." ajak Luhan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun yang dalam mode kebingungan.

Sehun makin bingung dengan sikap Luhan, "bukankah kemarin baik-baik saja, kenapa dia terkesan menjauhiku.." gumam Sehun pelan

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap intens Luhan dari balik Cermin. Luhan menatap bayangan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik di dalam cermin yang ada di depannya.

"wae?" tanya Luhan membalikkan badannya dan bersandar di pinggiran westafel.

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun..?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"memangnya aku punya hubungan apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan balik

"kau tidak lihat Sehun sangat khawatir padamu tadi.. dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya pada orang lain.." jawab Baekhyun

Luhan terdiam, memang Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sangat khawatir soal kejadian di kantin itu. Tapi mengapa ? bukankah mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa? Lalu kenapa Sehun begitu khawatir dengannya? Bolehkah ia berharap walau hanya sedikit?. Tidak! Aku sudah lelah berharap..

"hei.. Lulu gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan Luhan

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya, "hahah gwaenchana.."jawab Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"kajja kita masuk kelas.." ajak Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Lu.." ucap Baekhyun yang berhenti di tempat

Luhan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, "molla.. aku tidak tahu kenapa.. dan aku tidak mau tahu kenapa, dan satu hal lagi aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun.." jawab Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan kembali kekelas, tapi mereka berhenti ketika mendengar nama Luhan di sebut-sebut dalam perbincangan 3 Prince School.

"kau menyukai anak baru itu Hun?" tanya Kai

"siapa?" tanya Sehun balik

"namja cantik yang bernama Luhan itu.." jawab Kai

"anio.." jawab Sehun singkat

"jinja? Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat khawatir dengannya tadi .." kini giliran Chanyeol yang menyahut.

"hahah jinja.. anio.. aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, di hatiku sudah ada orang lain.." jawab Sehun sedikit kesal.

Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, "ne.. ne.. ara.. kalau kau menyukainya jga tidak apa-apa.. diakan sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja.." goda Kai

Sehun sweetdrop dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya.

Di balik tembok, Luhan menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Sedang Baekhyuntekekeh. Luhan bersumpah jika saja bukan di sekolah, Luhan akan mematahkan leher namja yang mengatakan dirinya cantik itu.

"see!.. kau dengar sendiri kan Baekkie aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun.." ucap Luhan, sedang Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

Jauh di dalam hati Luhan, hatinya begitu teriris mendengar ucapan Sehun, bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukainya dan di hatinya sudah ada orang lain. Memangnya apa yang di harapkannya? Bukankah cinta yang tak pernah terbalas itu memang seperti ini sakitnya.

Luhan terus saja melamun selama pelajaran dan tidak fokus. Luhan ingin sekali fokus ke pelajaran tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"anyyeong Luhan.." sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Luhan

Luhan melirik ke sampingnya melihat namja yang menyapanya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas sapaan namja itu Luhan terus mempercepat langkahnya.

"kau itu menyukaiku yah?" tanya namja itu yang berhasil membuat langkah Luhan berhenti.

"mwo? anio..." jawab Luhan singkat

Namja itu tertawa pelan dengan jawabab Luhan, "wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?"tanya Luhan sedikit kesal, moodnya tiba-tiba mejadi buruk setelah bertemu dengan namja yang ada di sampingnya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"karna akhirnya kau tidak mengabaikan perkataanku lagi.." jawab Sehun polos

Luhan menghela nafas. Beberapa hari ini memang Luhan selalu mengabaikan Sehun. Setiap kali Sehun tersenyum padanya maka Luhan akan berpura-pura tidak melihat senyum Sehun. Dan setiap kali Sehun berbicara dengannya maka Luhan hanya akan memilih diam.

"aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu.. kenapa kau malah menjauhiku.." celetuk Sehun sedikit kesal

"wae? Kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan namja miskin sepertiku..?" tanya Luhan

"karna kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." jawab Sehun jujur

"siapa?" tanya Luhan

"namanya Lu—"

"LUHANNIE..." panggil seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya di depan gerbang. Luhan tersenyum melihat namja manis yang memanggilnya.

"aku duluan ne.." ucap Luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pelan, "tap—"

"ne.. kita berteman.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun dengan senang hati menyambutnya

.

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan merasakan sebuah aliran listrik beribu-ribu volt menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya setelah tangan mereka saling menyapa. Kalau Luhan sudah tahu alasannya, karna dia masih mencintainya namja yang ada di hapannya ini. Tapi kalau Sehun? Dia bingung? Kenapa senyum namja yang ada di hadapannya ini mirip dengan namja yang selama ia rindukan. Kenapa tangannya begitu hangat saat berpapasan dengan tangan namja cantik yang ada di hadapnnya ini.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya. Ada sedikit ketidak relaan saat Luhan melepaskan tangannya.

"apa yang tejadi padaku?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa

"apa ini, kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Luluku teman Kyungsoo.." tanyanya lagi

"hei mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana Sehun.." teriak Kai yanga ada di depan gerbang

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kai yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan gerbang.

.

.

.

"Baekkie..pelan-pelan.. memangnya ada apa sich? Kenapa kau begitu heboh?" oceh Luhan

Baekhyun si pelaku penarik tangan tidak menggubris ocehan Luhan dan terus menarik tangan Luhan. Sampai mereka sampai di papan pengumuman. Baekhyun masih menarik tangan Luhan menerobos para siswa yang sedang mengelilingi papan pengumuman sambil berbisik-bisik. Ada yang berteriak bahkan ada yang sangat kegirangan kesenangan.

"Lu liatlah.." Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah kertas besar yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

Luhan mulai membaca kertas itu dengan teliti, "berkenan dengan Ulang Tahun Sekolah, maka Pihak Sekolah akan mengundang SM STAR sebagai pengisi acara.."

"MWOOOO? SM STAR.." pekik Luhan

.

.

TBC

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**.  
****MiyoDeer | ****Pisang | ****hunhanshipper****Shinji XiaoLu88****Novey****ryeoluhan203****12Wolf****Park Young Min-chan****dian deer**


	5. Chapter 4

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 4

.

.

"MWOOOO? SM STAR.." pekik Luhan membuat semua mata menatapnya aneh

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan ekspresi Luhan yang berlebihan

"ara... kau pasti juga salah satu dari fans mereka, tapi kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu.." lanjut Baekhyun

Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi Baekhyun, masih diam dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan bergelanyut dalam pikirannya. 'pagi yang buruk' pikirnya.

.

.

"minggir.. minggir.." teriak seorang yeoja yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga para murid, dengan segera mereka semua bubar dari tempat itu kecuali Baekhyun yang masih terus membujuk Luhan agar pergi karna Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya masih sibiuk dengan pikirannya.

Yeoja yang berteriak itu sengaja mendorong Luhan agar minggir. Luhan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Baekhyun tidak menahannya.

"ommoooo SM STAR.. aku sudah tidak sabar dengan penampilan mereka Sulli.." ucap Krystal dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"ne pasti mereka keren banget.. aigoo aku sudah tidak sabar.." jawab Sulli

Baekhyun menatap sinis Sulli dan Krystal. Sedang Luhan masih diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Lu gwaenchana..?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir karna Luhan terus saja melamun

Luhan tersentak, "eh... nan gwaenchana.. kajja kita ke kelas.." ajak Luhan. Sulli dan Krystal menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jengkel,

.

.

.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. Tapi sama sekali tidak tersambung yang ada hanya nada sambung operator yang membuat Luhan jengkel.

"sebenarnya ada apa Luhan-ah? Kenapa kau dari tadi mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan sesekali berdecak kesal..?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat tingkah Luhan sejak Luhan melihat papan pengumuman itu.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum, "gwaenchana.. aku hanya sedang menghubungi seorang teman.."

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tidak ingin bertanya lebih melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Luhan mencoba menghubungi seseorang lagi tapi masih dengan nada sambung yang sama, akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mencoba menghubungi orang itu nanti.

_Pulang Sekolah_

Luhan masih saja bergulat dengan ponselnya ketika sedang berjalan pulang di koridor sekolah membuat Baekhyun yang di sampingnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Luhan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, sampai akhirnya sambungan telepon itu tersambung dengan seorang di seberang sana.

"YAKKKK KALIAN DIMANA? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Luhan, membuat orang di seberang telepon itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap horor ke arah Luhan.

"..."

Sadar Luhan masih berada di sekolah dan semua orang yang berjalan di koridor menatap dengan aneh, Luhan segera membungkuk meminta maaf tanpa melepaskan ponselnya dari telinga.

Luhan segera berlari setelah mendapat jawaban dar seberang telephone, membuat Baekhyun melongo karna Luhan sepertinya melupakannya. Luhan berhenti berlari dan membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Baekkie, aku buru-buru aku duluan ne.." ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak mengingat posisinya sudah cukup jauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk bingung, sedikit bernafas legah karna Luhan tidak melupakannya.

Luhan kembali berlari menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi, beberapa kali ia menabrak orang, dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf tanpa melihat orang itu dan kembali berlari masih dengan posel tertempel di telinganya.

Luhan sempat berpapasan dengan Sehun, dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan larinya yang seperti di kejar ribuan anjing. Sehun hanya bisa mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Luhan, "namja aneh.." gumamnya

.

.

.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh..." Luhan mencoba mengatur nafas setelah sampai digedung SM-Star.

.

.

KLEKK

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati Chen, Xiumin dan juga yang lainnya yang menjadi anggota SM-Star berdiri berjejer sambil menunduk takut, bagaikan mangsa yang siap di santap oleh seorang monster. Oh tidak! Luhan terlalu cantik dan tampan untuk di katakan monster

Luhan masih diam di hadapan mereka dan menatap tajam ke arah Chen dan juga Xiumin.

"Chen.."panggil Luhan

Chen menelan selivanya berat dan menngangkat kepalnya menatap Luhan dengan takut, apalagi melihat wajah datar Luhan.

"ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi..." ucap Luhan masih dengan wajah datarnya

"itu—" Chen menggaruk tengkuknya karna gugup

"kalian tahukan XO High School itu sekolahku, lalu kenapa dengan seenak jidatnya kalian mengambil job di sana, dan kalian sama sekali tidak mendiskusikannya denganku.." ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal

"mianhae Luhannie, kami harus mendapatkan uang segera untuk operasi eomma Amber, dan sekolahmu bersedia memberikannya lebih dulu..." jelas Chen masih dengan nada takut

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Chen, "baiklah aku bisa terima itu, tapi kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak membicarakannya denganku eoh?"

"itu karna kami sedang panik, dan melupakanmu.. mianhae.." jawab Chen masih dengan nada takut

Luhan mengehela nafas, awalnya Luhan sangat ingin berteriak marah di depan mereka tapi mendengar penjelasan Chen, Luhan jadi tidak tega.

"baiklah, dan apa yang kalian tampilkan di ulang tahun sekolahku nanti.." ucap Luhan dengan nada lembut

Semua member SM-Star mendongak menatap Luhan dengan tatpan tidak perrcaya, sedetik berikutnya mereka semua berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"yak.. yak.. sesak..." keluh Luhan

"aku pikir kau akan marah pada kami.." sahut Chen

"anio.. aku hanya sedikit kesal kalian tidak memberitahuku.."

.

.

.

"kau ingin ke busan..?" tanya Chen

Luhan mengangguk, "hanya dua hari, aku merindukan appa dan eommaku di Busan.."

Chen mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah.. kau boleh ikut latihan setelah kau dari Busan.."

"Lu jangan lupa oleh-oleh.." ucap Xiumin merangkul Luhan

Luhan tersenyum menatap Xiumin, "ne... aku akan membawakannya.."

Setelah itu Luhan pamit pulang. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan konsep pertunjukan yang akan mereka tampilkan saat Ulang Tahun sekolah Luhan nanti. Dan mereka memutuskan memulai Latihan setelah Luhan kembali dari Busan. Di Seoul Luhan tinggal dengan Ajummanya, sebut saja Bibi Choi, yang berforfesi sebagai pemilik toko bunga.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.." teriak Luhan membuka pintu toko bunga yang sekaligus rumah Luhan di Seoul

"eh.. kau sudah pulang.." seorang yeoja parubaya menghampiri Luhan dengan senyum hangat

"ne ajumma, aku mau siap-siap dulu sebelum pulang ke busan.." jawab Luhan

"ya sudah, makan dulu ne.. setelah itu baru bersiap-siap.. ajumma mau ke pasar dulu... dan sampaikan salamku untuk umma dan appamu di Busan, dan juga permintaan maafku yang belum bisa mengunjunginya.." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan tersenyum melihat punggung bibinya yang makin mengecil dari penglihatannya, Luhan sangat menyayanginya bibinya yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Bibi Choi selalu memperlakukan Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri.

"hati-hati di jalan yah Bibi.." teriak Luhan

.

.

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah sampai di stasiun kereta Busan. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru stasiun dan tidak menemukan seorang pun menjemputnya, bahkan sahabatnya pun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kalau umma dan appa Luhan pasti sedang sibuk di kedai ramen.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"eomma, appa Luhan pulang.." teriak Luhan setelah sampai di rumah

Eomma dan appa Luhan berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya erat. "aigoo anak eomma semakin besar.."

Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan eommanya, "tentu saja eomma, memangnya eomma mau Luhan tumbuh kecil.."

Tuan Xi terkekeh, "sudah.. sudah.. sudahlah yeobo jangan menggodanya terus.."

Nyonya Xi mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas, "bagi eomma.. Luhan tetap anak kecil eomma yang lucu dan menggemaskan.."

"Eomma.." pekik Luhan membuat Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan kalau sedang marah terkesan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan bukan terkesan menyeramkan.

"sudahlah... lebih baik Lulu istirahat ne, setelah itu turun untuk makan malam... kau pasti lelah, dan appa juga ingin bertanya soal sekolah barumu.."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian memeluk appa dan eommanya bergantian, setelah itu ia berjalan cepat ke lantai dua kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"LUHANNIE... LUHAN..." pekik seorang namja bermata bulat

Luhan merungut dan melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu tanpa melihat sasarnnya menginngat posisi tidurnya yang tengkurap.

"aigooo.. ireona... jangan tidur terus Luhannie..." ucap seorang namja yang berada di ambang pintu dengan sebuah bantal yang di tangkapnya saat Luhan melemparinya.

Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi mengabaikan seirang namja yang kini datang mengganggu tidur indahnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_ tolong bangunkan Luhan, suruh dia turun untuk makan.." teriak Nyonya Xi dari bawah

"ne ajumma..." jawab namja yang di panggil Kyungsoo itu yang berada di ambang pintu itu kamar Luhan

Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang Luhan dan menyibakkan selimutnya. "yak.. yak.. ireona.. mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur eoh?"

Luhan merungut kesal, "jangan mengagangguku aku mengantuk.." jawab Luhan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal tidurnya

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, "orang ini..". Kyungsoo nampak berfikir, memikirkan cara agar Luhan mau terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sedetik itu seringaian jahil muncul di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkanya di telinga, "yeoboseyo Sehunna.. aigoo kau ingin datang ke Busan.. ommona aku menunggumu..."

Mendengar nama namja yang tidak asing di telinganya, Luhan terbangun dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"akhirnya berhasil.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan cengirannya

"yakk kau mengerjaiku.." teriak Luhan

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "tapi berhasilkan.. lihatlah bahkan hanya menyebut namanya saja kau bisa terbangun dari tidurmu yang nyenyak itu.." goda Kyungsoo

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan menimpuk Kyungsoo dengan bantal tidurnya, "yakkk yakkk berhenti Lu..." elak Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar dari pukulan bantal Luhan

Luhan menghentikan aksinya memukul Kyungsoo dengan bantal, Kyungsoo menghela nafa dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"ku dengar kau sekolah di sekolah baru, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan ragu mengatakan pada Kyungsoo jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan sekarang ia satu sekolah dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu jawaban Luhan, "Lu katakan padaku.."

"X—O High School.." jawab Luhan gugup

"owww.."

"MWOOOO...O_O" Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Luhan hingga matanya hampir keluar

"yakk biasa ajah..." Luhan menutup kupingnya mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo

"otte? Kau bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias

Luhan mendesah, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"apa Sehun mengenalimu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Luhan menggeleng

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya kalau aku sahabatmu dari Busan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi membuat Luhan melotot.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya

"yakkk, kau lupa?" teriak Luhan

Kyungsoo mulai berfikir kemudian menggeleng-geleng. Luhan mendesah, "kau lupa kau mengatakan padanya dulu kalau aku menyukainya, bagaimana kalau dia masih ingat eoh?"

Kyungsoo hanya cengar-cengir mendengar ucapan Luhan, "hah bisa mati malu aku, kalau sampai ia tahu kalau aku itu Luhan sahabat Kyungsoo yang diam-diam menyukai sepupu dari Kyungsoo yang bernama Oh Sehun.." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Lu sebenarnya Se—"

"kalian sedang apa di kamar, makanan eomma sudah menjerit minta di makan.." potong umma Luhan yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sebentar menyiratkan 'kalau kau mengatakannya pada Sehun mati kau' kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menatap Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian tersenyum ke arah eomma Luhan.

"_kisah cinta yang menarik dan konyol.." _

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong , Dhan Mi bawa kelanjutan First Love, jujur Dhan Mi kehabisan ide akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa? Jangan di tanya karna Dhan Mi juga nggak tahu...**

**Oh yah makasih banget yang udah mau review FF Dhan Mi yang "gaje" ini, Dhan Mi nggak maksa kok, yah cuman kita sebagai author ngerasa di hargain gitu karyanya kalau banyak yang review.**

**Big Thanks To**

**zoldyk**

**nafira el salsabila**

**hunniedeer1**

**Novey**

**Park Young Min-chan**

**DeimonDevilBats**

**ssnowish**

**MiyoDeer**

**HyunRa**

**Shinji XiaoLu88**

**baek**


	6. Chapter 5

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 5

.

.

"Lu gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan yang sedang menidurkan wajahnya di atas meja pada saat jam istirahat

"mmm.." hanya gumaman yang mampu di jawab Luhan, karna ia sangat mengantuk dan lelah.

"akhir-akhir ini kau tampak lelah, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemas menatap Baekhyun, "nan gwaenchana, aku hanya lelah karna latihan extra.." jawabnya tanpa sadar

"eh? Latihan? Latihan apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran

Luhan tergagap, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang kecoplosan. "maksudku latihan soal-soal fisika.." jawabnya tergagap dan berbohong

Baekhyun hanya ber O ria mendengar jawaban Luhan. "kajja kita ke kantin.." ajak Baekhyun

"anio.. aku ingin tidur, aku lelah.." tolak Luhan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, Baekhyun mendengus kesal tapi melihat keadaan Luhan dia juga merasa prihatin, "ya sudahlah istirahat ne.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar kelas

.

.

.

Setiap hari Luhan hampir tertidur di kelas karna lelah latihan, tapi sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga karna ia harus tetap berprestasi agar beasiswanya tidak di cabut. Hingga sehari sebelum pertunjukan, akhirnya Luhan bisa bernafas legah dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"kemana saja kau?" tanya Sehun mengambil botol air minum Luhan dan meminumnya

"memangnya aku kemana?" tanya Luhan balik

Sehun meneguk minuman Luhan dan menatap Luhan, "akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan lagi.. kau juga jarang ke kantin.." jawabnya kemudian kembali meneguk minuman Luhan

Luhan tersenyum, "wae? Merindukanku eoh?" goda Luhan

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.."

"mwo?" pekik Sehun membuat Luhan terkikik geli

"yakkk jangan tertawa.." kesal Sehun

Luhan merapatkan mulutnya meski masih terlihat kalau ia menahan tawanya. "kenapa kau seserius itu eoh? Aku kan hanya bercanda.."

Sehun mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong dengan sikap Sehun, "kenapa dia? Aneh.." gumamnya

Luhan kemudian teringat sesuatu, ia memegang bibirnya. "dia.. meminum minumanku dan secara tidak langsung aku berciuman dengannya.." pekik Luhan dalam hati

"aigooo tidak cukupkah dia mengambil cinta pertamaku, sekarang dia juga mengambil ciuman pertamaku.." Luhan terus bermolog dalam hati

.

.

Sehun memgangi dadanya, "ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya.." tanyanya dalam hati

"anio.. aku pasti hanya mengira kalau dia adalah Luhanku yang sahabatnya Kyungsoo.. pasti.."jawabnya sendiri sambil mengegeleng-geleng horor

.

.

_**Show Time Day**_

Luhan hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar pujian Baekhyun terhadap SM STAR yang akan segera tampil dalam acara Ulang Tahun sekolah mereka hari ini. Luhan memang akan tampil bersama anggota SM Star yang lain, tapi Luhan lebih memilih untuk berangkat sendiri ke sekolah mempersiapkan kejutan tentunya.

"_HUWWWAAA itu SM STAR..."_

"_huwaaa mereka kerenn.."_

"_huwaaa.. mereka juga tampan-tampan.." _

Teriakan para siswa menyambut kedatangan para anggota SM Star yang memakai mobil fan. Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan yang mampu menulikan telinga itu.

"Lu kajja aku ingin melihat mereka..." ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan

Luhan hanya pasrah di tarik Baekhyun dan mengikutinya menuju kerumunan fans yang ingin mengabadikan gambar saat anggota SM Star di tuntun masuk ke dalam ruang make up.

"aigoo aku tidak bisa melihat mereka.." ucap Baekhyun menunduk sedih karna tidak bisa menerobos kerumunan para siswa dan siswi XO-High School itu.

"kau ingin melihat mereka?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "nanti kau akan bertemu mereka.." lanjut Luhan

"kan beda Lu, aku ingin berfoto dengan mereka.." jawab Baekhyun masih menunduk sedih

"tapi mereka tidak suka di foto Baekkie.." ucap Luhan memutar bola matanya malas

"ne, tapi setidaknya meminta tanda tanganpun boleh.." Baekhyun belum mau mengalah

"baiklah terserah kau,." Ucap Luhan akhirnya

"kajja kita ke aula, aku harus mendapatkan kursi terdepan untuk melihat pertunjukan mereka.." ajak Baekhyun kembali ceria

"moodnya cepat sekali berubah.." gumam Luhan dalam hati mengikuti langkah Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam aula pertunjukan.

Lama kelamaan para siswa dan guru-guru pun sudah mulai memenuhi kursi aula, bahkan donatur-donatur sekolah juga datang. Luhan semakin gugup melihat banyaknya orang yang berdatangan. Sehun dan juga kedua temannya juga sudah datang dan duduk di samping Baekhyun, Luhan duduk di kursi paling ujung dekat dengan jalan yang di pakai untuk keluar masuk aula.

Drtt drrtt

Suara getar ponsel Luhan mengagetkannya, segera ia rogoh ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"_odiega? Kau tidak ingin berganti kostum?"_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Chen, Luhan kembali menyimpan ponselnya. "Baekkie aku ke toilet sebentar ne.." bisik Luhan

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk antusias setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah panggung yang di isi acara penampilan band-band sekolah XO yang berbakat. Luhan segera berlari keluar aula menuju belakang panggung.

"aku tidak terlambat kan?" ucapnya mengatur nafas

"hampir.." sahut Xiumin

"palli pakai kostummu..." teriak Xiumin

Luhan pun memakai kostumnya dengan tergesah-gesah, "kajja.. saatnya kita berdo'a.." perintah Chen kesemua anggota

Mereka pun membentuk lingkaran dan berdo'a bersama, "semoga hari ini sukses... hwaiting...hwaiting.." ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

DUK

.

Luhan kembali ke kursi penonton tepat di saat lampu aula di matikan dan hanya menyisahkan cahaya yang terang dari panggung.

"kau kemana saja eoh? Mereka hampir tampil.." bisik Baekhyun, Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi Baekhyun.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Muncullah Chen sebagai pembuka dan mengucapkan sepatah kata sambutan, "dan nikmatilah penampilan dari kami.." ucap Chen akhirnya kemudian berjalan kebelakang panggung dan di sambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari semua penonton, termasuk Baekhyun yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

**Show Time**

Pertunjukan di mulai dengan Amber yang menari sangat keren membuat semua para siswa memekik kegirangan, kemudian gerakan tari Amber tertuju kepada seorang penonton, di ikuti dengan sebuah sorotan lampu mengikuti arah tunjuk Amber. Semua mata tertuju padanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai menari sambil berjalan kearah panggung, semua mata hanya bisa terbengong, termasuk Baekhyun yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Ige m—woya, Luhan anggota SM STAR.." ucapnya tidak percaya

Luhan tersenyum dan saling tos dengan anggota lain yang sudah menunggunya di atas panggung. Mereka pun mulai menari dengan sangat indah dan keren, dengan suara emas Chen yang mengiringi tarian mereka, sepanjang pertunjukan hanya decak kagum yang para penonton lanturkan, apalagi Luhan yang menari sangat keren dan menonjol di antara yang lain. Berbeda dengan Sulli dan Krystal yang nampak kesal dan tidak jadi menikmati pertunjukan. Sehun, Kai dan juga Chanyeol hanya bisa senyum-senyum menyaksikan pertunjukan itu, apalagi Sehun matanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Luhan yang menari sangat baik dan tanpa celah. Setelah pertunjukan selesai para anggota SM Star pun membungkuk memberi hormat dan berjalan ke belakang panggung. Suara tepuk tangan riuh pun menggema di aula itu.

"akhirnya kita selesai, huwaa aku lelah.." keluh Chen

Luhan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk maklum mendengar keluhan Chen. "kajja Chen, kita pulang.. aku ingin sekali beristirahat..." ajak Xiumin

"Lu.. kau ikut pulang dengan kami bukan?" tanya Chen

Luhan menggeleng, "anio.. aku bisa pulang sendiri.." tolaknya halus

"kalau begitu kita duluan ne.." ucap Chen kemudian meninggalkan sekolah dengan mobil fannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian teman-temannya.

"ekhemm.. ekhemmm.." suara deheman yang sudah Luhan kenal membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Baekkie.." ucapnya tergagap

.

GREPP

.

Tanpa di duga-duga Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan, "kau hebat Lu, aku bangga padamu.." ucapnya girang

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "kupikir kau akan marah?" tanyanya heran

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "kenapa aku harus marah? Tanyanya balik

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "mungkin itu karna aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya.." tebaknya sedikit gugup

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan meninju pelan lengan Luhan, "aku malah senang karna kau sudah memberiku kejutan.."

Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "hehe.."

"kajja kita pulang bersama.." ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan berjalan menuju gerbang

"oh yah Lu, hari ini kau terlihat cantik.." goda Baekhyun

"yakk, aku namja bukan yeoja.. dan aku tampan bukan cantik.." jawabnya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal tapi lucu, Baekhyun hanya cengar-cengir karna berhasil menggoda Luhan

.

"aku duluan ne, umma sudah memanggilku pulang.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang di antar supirnya

"hati-hati ne..." teriak Luhan

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun kini Luhan berjalan sendiri menuju jalan raya, rutinitas yang sudah tidak pernah di lakukannya akhir-akhir ini karna dia selalu menumpang mobil Baekhyun sampai perhentian bus.

"penampilanmu sempurna.." sahut seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Luhan

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum melihat orang itu, "tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini Oh Sehun.." jawabnya kemudian memandang kedepan

"ah.. ne.." gumam Sehun pelan

"kau ingin bukti.." ucap Luhan

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "kau lihat yeoja itu.." tunjuk Luhan, Sehun pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan

"trus?" tanya Sehun

"yeoja itu terlihat cantik, kaya, dan semuanya dia punya terlihat sangat sempurna, tapi sepertinya itu hanya topeng saja karna dia tidak pernah mendapatkan yang namanya kebahagiaan dalam berkeluarga.." jelas Luhan

"eh jinja? Aku tidak percaya.." jawab Sehun

"lihatlah.." tunjuk Luhan lagi, Sehun pun memperhatikan yeoja yang di maksud Luhan

"_appa aku tidak mau appa bercerai dengan umma.."_

"_tapi appa harus sayang.."_

"_pokoknya kalau sampai appa bercerai, aku akan bunuh diri.." _ucap yeoja itu kemudian mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan seorang namja parubaya yang terlihat menghela nafas.

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun heran karna tebakan Luhan ternyata benar

Luhan tertawa kecil, "tentu saja aku tahu, dia tetanggaku.." ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"mwo?" pekik Sehun

Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang sepertinya sedikit kesal, "yak...yak.. Luhannie.. kau jangan lari eoh.." teriak Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan

.

GREPP

.

Hampir saja Luhan terjatuh andai saja Sehun tidak segera menadahnya,

.

DEG... DEG.. DEG

.

Lagi, suara jantung yang berdetak kencang terdengar lagi, kini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata mereka yang saling bertemu hanya bisa diam mematung saling mengagumi satu sama lain dalam diam. Anehnya tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau mengalihkan pandangan, mereka sama-sama terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sehun... Sehun..." panggil seseorang yang membuat kesadaran Sehun dan Luhan kembali, Luhan pun berdirir tegak dengan canggung

Segera Sehun palingkan kearah orang yang memanggilnya, "Kyungsoo.." gumam Sehun yang mampu membuat mata Luhan sukses terbelalak, Luhan menelan ludah pahit melihat sosok namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

.

GREPP

.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, "Sehunna.. bogoshipeo.." ucapnya

"ne nado bogoshipeo.. mian aku belum sempat ke busan menjengukmu dengan ajumma.." balas Sehun juga ikut memeluk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun. Luhan menatap horor ke arah Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berpura-pura, "nuguya?" tanya Kyungsoo

Sehun melirik Luhan, "ah.. dia Luhan temanku.."

"ck.. dia mirip sekali dengan temanku yang ada di busan bahkan namanya pun mirip.." ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Luhan melotot

Dalam hati Kyungsoo sudah beteriak senang melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. _"ternyata mereka tidak saling kenal.." _batin Sehun kecewa.

"Sehunnie kajja, aku ingin bertemu bibi.." ajak Kyungsoo manja

"tap—"

"aku pergi dulu ne, sampai jumpa besok.." pamit Luhan tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat Kyungsoo

Sehun mengangguk lemah dan melihat punggung Luhan semakin mengecil dari penglihatannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian Luhan.

.

.

"anyyeong ajumma.." sapa Kyungsoo melihat ibu Sehun yang sedang menyiram bunga

Yeoja parubaya yang di sapa Kyungsoo itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh sayang.

"kajja masuk dulu, bibi masak masakan enak hari ini.." ajak Nyonya Oh mengapit tangan Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan malas.

"ajumma tahu tidak, Sehun punya kekasih..?" tanya Kyungsoo

"uhuk..uhuk..uhukk..." Sehun tersedak makanannya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, membuat Nyonya Oh dan Kyungsoo terkikik

"pertanyaan macam apa itu Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun balik kesal

"pertanyaan umum.." jawab Kyungsoo polos

"anio.. ajumma tidak tahu.." sahut Nyonya Oh

"ajumma ingin tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"ne.." jawabnya singkat

"namanya Lu—akhhh" pertanyaan Kyungsoo terpotong karna Sehun menendang kakinya di bawah meja dan memberi death glare Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ah.. gwaenchana.." tanya Nyonya Oh khawatir

"nan gwaenchana bi'.." jawab Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"sudahlah, kalau Sehun memang ingin mengenalkannya dengan ajumma..." Nyonya Oh melirik Sehun.. "maka dia akan membawanya ke ajumma.." lanjutnya melirik Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan setelah itu acara makan pun di isi dengan keheningan dan senyum kemenangan dari Sehun.

.

.

"Sehunnie.." panggil Kyungsoo

Sehun menoleh kebelakang melihat Kyungsoo, "kemarilah.." ajak Sehun menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di pinggir kolam renang sambil menenggelamkan kedua kakinya di dalam air, dia pun duduk di samping Sehun.

"sedang memikirkan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"aku yakin kau pasti tahu..." jawab Sehun terus memandang air kolam renang di hadapannya

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Luhan.." tebaknya

Sehun tersenyum sebagai jawaban, "Luhan sahabatku atau Lu—"

"Luhan sahabatmu.." potong Sehun cepat

"ini sudah 7 tahun Sehun, dan kau masih mencintainya.." tanya Kyungsoo heran

"tidak peduli ini sudah 7 tahun, dan mungkin akan menjadi 8 tahun, dan seterusnya yang terpenting bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya selama itu, padahal aku tidak berbicara langsung dengannya, berkenalan dengannya, tapi anehnya senyum dan tatapannya seakan membuatku terpenjara untuk terus mencintainya.. dan jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Karna aku tidak tahu.. aku sudah berusaha.. tapi tetap tidak bisa.." jawab Sehun panjang lebar, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"cinta pertama memang sulit di lupakan, semoga saja dia akan menjadi takdirmu dan dia juga yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirmu.." ucap Kyungsoo memandang langit, kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya seperti do'a.

"oh iya, Luhan minggu lalu ke Busan..." ucap Kyungsoo hampir melupakannya

"mwo?" pekik Sehun

"dia ke Busan minggu lalu.." lanjutnya polos

"dan kau tidak memberitahuku..?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya

"heheh itu, Luhan hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi ke seoul.." jawab Kyungsoo gugup

"dia tidak mengatakan di mana dia tinggal di seoul?" tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dar Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, tapi mau gimana lagi dia sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk tidak memberitahukan apa-apa ke Sehun.

"_hahhh pasti aku yang akan terkena imbasnya nanti..." gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati_

_._

_._

_._

"Lu kemarilah.. palli.. palli.." teriak Baekhyun ketika ia lebih dulu sampai di kelas

"wae?" tanya Luhan malas

"sepertinya kau sudah punya banyak fans.." jawabnya menunjuk ke arah bangku dengan dagunya

Luhan mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, kemudian menoleh kearah bangkunya dan Baekhyun. matanya melebar melihat setumpukan kado dengan beberapa surat.

"ige mwoya?" tanya Luhan horor

"kau ini, tentu saja ini kado dari fansmu.." jawab Baekhyun mendelik kearah Luhan

"fans.." ucap Luhan tidak percaya

Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya, "ne.. bahkan sekarang aku termas—"

"Xi Luhan.. Xi Luhan.." teriak seorang yeoja memotong ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan yang mendengarnya pun berbalik begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menoleh.

"wae?" tanya Luhan

"kau di panggil saem ke laboraturium.." jawabnya kemudian duduk di kursinya

"saem..." gumamnya

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu yah Baekhyun, tolong kau urus kado itu, kalau perlu ambil saja.." ucap Luhan menyimpan tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas menuju laboraturium

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa-apa hanya manggut manggut.

.

.

KLEKKK

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu lab IPA dengan pelan, "saem.." panggilnya pelan

Tidak ada jawaban Luhan kembali melangkah masuk kedalam Lab yang di penuhi dengan cairan kimia. "saem.." panggilnya lagi

.

KREKK

.

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Luhan reflek menoleh ke arah pintu dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah tabung botol yang berisi cairan, mata Luhan membulat melihat cairan itu tumpah dan mengeluarkan asap yang membuatnya sesak. Segera ia berlari kearah pintu, tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka.

"uhuk.. tolong.. huk..buka.. huk.. pintunya.." teriak Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"huk.. uhuk.. tolong.." ucapnya semakin lemah karna ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

"kau yakin Sulli.. dia akan baik-baik saja..?" tanya Krystal

"tentu saja, dia tidak akan mati hanya karna terkunci di dalam lab bukan.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"kajja kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat kita.." ajak Sulli menarik tangan Krystal menjauh dari pintu Lab

.

Di dalam Lab, Luhan masih terus menggendor-gendorkan pintu meminta tolong dengan suara seadanya, "tolong.. huk.. tolong.. huk.. huk.." ucapnya lemah sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya

.

.

**TBC**

**Hemm HUNHAN caopter depan jadian loh, penasaran gimana mereka bisa jadian? Tunggu capter depan ne..**

**BIG Thanks To**

**-****xiaolu odult**

**-****zoldyk**

**-DeimonDevilBats**

**-MiyoDeer**

**-****HyunRa**

**-****Park Young Min-chan**

**-****Novey**

**-****Fujoshi203**

**-****Pecinta Crack Pair**

**-Shinji XiaoLu88**

**-lisnana1**

**-****RZHH 261220**

**-Sherry Cho**


	7. Chapter 6

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 6

.

.

KRING.. KRING..

Suara bel sekolah tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai menggema di XO-High School. Guru yang mengajar di kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan pun sudah masuk, Baekhyun mengeriyit heran melihat guru pelajaran IPAnya masuk kelas tanpa Luhan.

"saem Luhan dimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"eh, Luhan? Mana saem tahu Baekhyun..?" tanyanya balik

"bukankah tadi saem memanggilnya ke ruang lab?"

"anio.. saem sama sekali tidak memanggilnya.."

"kalau begitu dimana Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun bergumam

"kau cari saja dia di Lab, siapa tahu dia memang di sana." Usul gurunya

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlari ke arah lab. Rasa cemas mulai menghampiri hatinya.

.

BRUKK

.

"mian.." ucap Baekhyun tanpa melihat wajah orang yang di tabraknya

"gwaenchana.." jawabnya mengulur tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendongak menatap namja yang baru saja di tabraknya, "Sehun.." gumamnya

Sehun tersenyum, "bangunlah.."

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Sehun, "gomawo Sehun-ah.." ucapnya

"kenapa kau terburu-buru eoh..?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun langsung menepuk jidatnya

"aigoo Luhan.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlari ke arah lab meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dalam mode kebingungan, "Luhan.." gumamnya pelan

.

"Lu kau di dalam.." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu lab karna pintu lab terkunci

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Baekhyun sedikit cemas melihat asap yang keluar dari jendela Lab. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Lu gwaenchana?" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu lab

.

PUK

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun setelah menepuk punggung Baekhyun

"Sehun.."

"Luhan ada di dalam, tapi pintunya terkunci.." aduh Baekhyun hampir menangis

Sehun sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dia menolong Baekhyun yang paniknya sudah keterlaluan itu.

.

BRAK

BRAKK

BRAKK

.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna melihat tubuh Luhan yang tergelatak di lantai dengan banyaknya asap beracun menyebar di ruangan lab. Segera Sehun mengambil tabung penyemprot penetral ruangan sampai ruangan itu terbebas dari asap beracun dan kini terlihat jelaslah tubuh Luhan yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Luhan.." pekik Baekhyun

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke ruang UKS di ikuti Baekhyun yang sudah menangis di belakang Sehun. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Luhan terkulai lemas seperti ini, yang dia pikirkan semoga ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

"tenanglah .."

"Baekhyun, namaku Baekhyun.." potong Baekhyun sambil terisak

"ah tenanglah Baekhyun, Luhan pasti baik-baik saja.." ucapnya menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis

"gomawo Sehun-ah, kalau tidak akan kau aku tidak bisa membayangkan kondisi Luhan.." ucap Baekhyun mulai menetralkan emosinya

Sehun tersenyum, "gwaencahana..Luhan juga temanku.."

"tapi kenapa bisa Luhan terkunci di Lab?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun langsung tersadar

"molla, tapi tadi Luhan di panggil saem ke Lab, tapi saem bilang kalau dia tidak pernah memanggil Luhan ke Lab.. dan saat aku mencarinya beginilah keadaannya.." jawab Baekhyun

Sehun menghela nafas, "di kerjain lagi, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan.."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sehun.

.

SREKK

.

Seorang dokter membuka tirai pemisah antara sofa tempat menunggu dan ranjang yang di tiduri Luhan. Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama berdiri, "bagaimana keadaannya sunbe?" tanya Sehun

"gwaenchana.. hanya saja dia butuh istirahat penuh.." jawabnya

Sehun dan Baekhyun menghela nafas legah, kemudian Sehun merogoh ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. "bisa kau cari tahu sesuatu..bla... bla...bla.." ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang telephone, Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan karna dia sudah mendekati ranjang dan melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas, biar aku menjaganya.. dan tolong cari tahu murid yang menyuruh Luhan tadi ke lab.." ucap Sehun

"tap—"

"akan kupastikan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.." potongnya

Baekhyun sudah tidak menyanggah, dan ia berjalan keluar kembali kekelasnya, ia juga penasaran siapa yang sudah berbuat senekat itu pada Luhan.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di samping ranjang Luhan yang cukup besar itu, sekolah mereka memang sangat komplit, punya dokter tetap yang stay di UKS dan juga ruang UKS yang seperti klinik.

"kenapa kau sangat mengingatkanku dengannya?" tanyanya

Sehun ingin menyingkirkan poni Luhan, tapi suara dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Sehun merogoh ponselnya tapi suara itu bukan suara dering ponselnya melainkan suara dering ponsel seseorang di atas nakas. Awalnya Sehun tidak ingin mengangkat ponsel itu, itu bukan privasinya. Tapi dering ponsel itu bisa membangunkan Luhan yang sedang membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Sehun pun mengambil ponsel itu berniat mematikannya tapi melihat nama yang tertera membuatnya heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Kyungie imut.." bacanya heran

Karna penasaran yang sangat tinggi, seingatnya nama Kyungie adalah nama panggilan Kyungsoo dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Sehun pun menekan tombol terima da menempelkan benda tipis itu di telinga.

"yeoboseyo.."

.

DEG

.

Suara itu suara yang sangat di kenalnya, suara namja yang sangat dekat dengannya. Do Kyungsoo sepupunya tercinta.

"Luhannie, bisa kau pulang ke Busan hari ini, eommamu sakit.." lanjutnya tanpa mengetahui siapa namja yang di ajaknya berbicara di seberang.

"Kyungsoo.." ucap Sehun akhirnya ia bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu setelah keterkejutannya

.

GLEKK

.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah mendengar suara yang menjawab telephonenya, suara sepupu tercintanya Oh Sehun. Tidak ingin berbicara lebih lanjut Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungan.

Sehun melihat layar ponsel Luhan, dia baru menyadari kalau walpaper layar ponsel Luhan adalah foto selca Luhan dengan Kyungsoo.

"jadi.. dia Luhan sahabatnya Kyungsoo.."

"dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.."

.

"eung.." Luhan melenguh dalam tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya, pemandangan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah tatapan tajam dari seorang Oh Sehun. Tatapan tajam itu bukan tatapan membunuh, tapi tatapan meminta penjelasan dan jika kau melihat lebih jelas ada rasa bahagia dan rindu menyatu di dalam manik matanya.

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya, "Sehun.." lirihnya pelan

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya dia menatap Luhan. "wae..?" tanya Luhan

"ponselmu.." ucap Sehun datar memberikan ponsel Luhan

.

DEG

.

Luhan meneguk liurnya yang terasa sangat pahit melihat ponselnya berada di tangan Sehun, yang berarti Sehun sudah melihat walpapernya, fotonya bersama Kyungsoo.

"gomawo.. sudah menyelamatkanku.." ucapnya gugup dan lemah sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengambil ponselnya. "kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku Xi Luhan."

.

GLEKK

.

"ap-ap-apa yang harus ku jelaskan?" tanya Luhan tergagap. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan reflek memudhurkan wajahnya. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang sangat dekat matanya, "matamu memang indah Luhannie.."

.

BLUSH

.

Wajah Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Sehun. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak ingin terjerat dalam pesona Sehun. Benarkah? Bukankah dia sudah terjerat dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun 7 tahu yang lalu, bahkan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan dan menghela nafas.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku Lu?" tanya Sehun

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, "aku malu.." jawabnya singkat

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, "kenapa kau malu?" tanyanya lagi

"bukankah Kyungsoo dulu mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, tentu saja aku malu bertemu denganmu.." jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak mengatakan kalau ia adalah sahabat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Luhan sebenarnya juga menyukainya tapi ia malu bertemu dengannya karna menurutnya dirinya itu terlalu sempurna.

"tapi bukankah Kyungsoo juga mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukaimu.."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, "aku tahu kau bercanda.."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, "tapi bagaimana kalau aku serius.."

Luhan melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun, "ap-apa maksudmu Oh Sehun..?" tanya Luhan

"aku menyukaimu Lu, dari dulu sampai sekarang.." jawab Sehun tanpa ragu, entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu lancar di ucapkannya.

Dan jawaban Sehun itu lagi-lagi membuat Luhan melebarkan bola matanya dan menganga. Bukankah itu berarti Sehun sekarang sedang menyatakan cintanya, tapi kenapa?

"Sehun.."

.

CUP

.

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya, hanya menempelkan. Luhan yang mendapatkan serangan langsung itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Melihat reaksi Luhan, Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"jadi apa perasaamu padaku masih sama?" tanya Sehun

Luhan masih diam, tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya yang di cium Sehun. Mulutnya menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya benar-benar keluh hanya untuk mengatakan satu kata saja.

Sehun menghela nafas, "sepertinya perasaanmu sudah berubah.. baiklah.. mian..oh yah tadi Kyu—"

.

CUP

.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dan duduk tegap seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, "jadi.. apa itu sebuah jawaban.." tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk malu, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu, mencium Sehun. Namja yang bahkan berkenalan dengannya pun ia sangat malu, tapi sekarang dia malah mencium namja itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan, "gomawo.."

Luhan ikut tersenyum, benarkah namja yang sedang memelukanya adalah Oh Sehun. Namja yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta, namja yang sudah mengajarkannya tentang rindu dan namja yang sudah mengajarkannya arti mimpi yang tidak bisa ia raih. Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah bintang yang tidak bisa ia raih, dan bukankah bintang akan jauh lebih indah jika di lihat dari jauh, itulah yang ia lakukan selama ini, melihatnya dari jauh jika ia datang ke Busan. Tapi, sekarang semuanya berbeda. Ia, Oh Sehun namja yang sangat ia cintai, namja yang tidak bisa pergi dari ingatannya walau hanya setedik sekarang memeluknya setelah menyatakan cintanya, dan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui adalah dia juga mencintainya sejak dulu.

Sehu melepaskan pelukannya, "gwaenchana.." tanyanya teringat kondisi Luhan, sepertinya efek terlalu senang membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Luhan mengangguk, "eh itu.. kata Kyungsoo eommamu sakit, dan kau di minta ke Busan.." ucap Sehun gugup

"mwo?" pekik Luhan segera membereskan seragamnya dan memakai blazernya, "aku harus pulang.." ucapnya sambil memakai sepatunya melupakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

.

GREP  
.

"kau masih sakit Lu.." ucap Sehun lembut

"tap eommaku.."

.

.

.

Sehun mengantar Luhan ke Busan menggunakan mobilnya, setelah sampai Luhan turun dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa mungkin karna terlalu panik, hingga ia melupakan Sehun. Sehun hanya mendesah kemudian tersenyum, mengingat kejadian hari ini sungguh membuat kupu-kupu yang telah lama mati dalam perutnya kini berterbangan menggelitik perutnya yang membuat bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

CEKLEKK

"Luhannie, kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu.

Luhan mengangguk, "dimana eommaku?" tanyanya panik

"dia di atas sedang istirahat, tapi kau datang kemari dengan si—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya melihat orang yang di tanya sudah melesat pergi ke lantai dua.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudia matanya beralih kedepan.

.

DEG

.

"Sehun.." gumam Kyungsoo tidak percaya

Sehun menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo, "mati kau.." ucapnya dalam hati

Seakan mengerti tatapan membunuh Sehun, Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

"kau ingin kemana eoh?" tanya Sehun menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo dari belakang

Kyungsoo pun dengan terpaksa berjalan mundur dan berhadapan dengan Sehun, "annyeong Sehunnie.." sapanya sambil cengar-cengir

Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo langsung membungkam mulutnya. Merasa Sehun tidak akan berbicara Kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi lagi, tapi Sehun lag-lagi menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo membuatnya mundur lagi berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"kau ingin kemana Sepupuku tercinta..?" tanyanya dengan nada yang di buat-buat

"aku ingin membantu umma memasak, aku harus pergi.. anyyeong..." kali ini Kyungsoo berlari membuat Sehun tidak bisa menarik kerah bajunya lagi.

Sehun mendesah, "apa Luhan yang melarangnya memberitahuku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Sehun memandangi rumah Luhan yang terbilang cukup sederhana tapi sangat sejuk, ia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan. Saat itu dia masih kecil dan sudah berani jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Pertama kali melihat Luhan, Sehun mengira kalau Luhan adalah seorang yeoja, tapi setelah Kyungsoo memeberitahukannya Sehun jadi tahu semua tentang Luhan, tanpa harus mendekati namja itu, jangankan untuk mendekati. Berkenalan saja dia tidak berani apalagi berbicara dengannya. Perasaan itu ia anggap hanya sebagai cinta monyet, tapi ia salah ternyata ia tidak bisa melupakan Luhan, hingga Luhan berpindah ke soul 2 tahun yang lalu membuatnya jarang melihat Luhan, meskipun dari jauh tapi Sehun bersyukur bisa melihat namja itu dari jauh. Jadi jangan heran kalau ia tidak mengenali wajah Luhan, karna ia sama sekali tida pernah melihat jelas wajah Luhan. Yang dia ingat hanya nama dan senyum Luhan.

"sedang melamunkan apa eoh?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun

Sehun tersenyum, "kau.."

.

BLUSHH~

.

Luhan menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Sehun, jujur saja, Sehun berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum dan menggodanya baginya masih seperti mimpi. Apalagi sekarang Sehun berstatuskan namjachingunya.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, "waeyo?" tanya Sehun heran

Luhan menggelang, "jangan menggodaku.." jawabnya jujur

Sehun tersenyum dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, "aku tidak menggoda Lu, aku benar-benar sedang melamunkanmu tadi.."

"apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun yang terasa sangat hangat

"saat kita pertama kali bertemu.."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Luhan

"ne mana mungkin aku lupa dengan pertemuan My First Love and maybe will be my last love.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"nado.. kau adalah cinta pertama dan aku berharap kau adalah cinta terakhirku.."

"aku berjanji akan itu.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tangannya masih berada di pinggang Sehun, "yakso.." ucapnya mendongak sedikit menatap Sehun

.

CUPP

.

"yakso.." jawabnya setelah mencium sekilas bibir Luhan

"ekhem.. ekhem...ekhemm.." suara deheman membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sontak Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dengan salah tingkah. Sehun mendengus, "apa?" tanya Sehun ketus membuat Luhan menyikut pelan perut Sehun

"aishhh kau ini, umma mencarimu.. dan apa-apaan kalian berdua bermesraan di pinggir jalan eoh? Kalian tidak malu.." omel Kyungsoo

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "eh itu.."

"memangnya kenapa? Kau iri?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada ketus

"anio.. aku sama sekali tidak iri dan sama sekali tidak berminat dengan yang namanya cinta, cinta kalian sudah membuatku sangat kerepotan.. mana bisa aku mengurusi cintaku.." omelnya lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Luhan terkikik, "mian.."

Kyungsoo menyeringai dengan permintaan maaf Luhan, "kalau begitu kalian harus mentraktirku.. atas hari jadian kalian.." Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya dia tidak kesal-kesal amat sih hanya saja tetap saja ia merasa kesal karna Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padanya, padahal ia tahu semuanya.

.

.

"kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun memasang seatbeltnya

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja.."

"lalu eommamu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"gwaenchana.. eommaku hanya terkilir sedikit.." jawbanya sambil tersenyum

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "kalalau begitu kajja, kita kembali ke seoul..."

"kajja.." jawabnya riang, membuat Sehun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini, begitu bnayak kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan di terimanya hari ini.

.

.

BRAKKK

"appa.." rengek Sulli

"kau tidak tahu siapa Luhan? Dia adalah anak sahabat appa, dan kau berani mencelakainya Sulli.." teriak Tuan Choi geram dengan kelakuan putri satu-satunya itu

"tap—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Sulli, kau akan ke Amerika besok, mungkin ummamu lebih baik daripada aku..." potong Tuan Choi cepat kemudian meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan kesal

Sulli menghela nafas, kali ini dia benar-benar sudah membuat appanya marah bukan main. Dengan terpaksa ia harus ke Amerika dan tinggal bersama ummanya. Setelah kejadian Sulli dan Krystal mengunci Luhan di lab, appanya jadi marah dan mengeluarkan Krystal juga Sulli dari sekolah.

.

.

Luhan mangut-mangut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. sebenarnya ia tidak marah hanya saja sedikit kesal pada yeoja yang beranam Sulli dan Krystal itu, ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Tuan Choi sahabat ayah dan eommanya yang sering berkunjung kerumahnya itu adalah ayah Sulli.

"oh yah Lu?" tanya Baekhyun

"hemm.." guman Luhan

Baekhyun menggeleng, "anioo.. tidak jadi..." ucapnya melihat ekspresi Luhan. Luhan menyikut Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"wae?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kau punya hubungan apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan itu sudah tertahan di bibirnya sejak kemarin.

.

DEG

.

Jantung Luhan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus jujur pada Baekhyun, lalu apa Sehun tidak akan marah kalau Luhan mengatakan pada orang lain kalau ia namjachingunya Sehun. Sementara Luhan bergulat sendiri dengan pikirannya, seseorang sudah duduk di hadapan mereka.

"aku pacarnya Luhan.." sahut namja itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan

.

.

TBC

Hemmmm, aduhhh cerintanya makin gaje yah? Mian.. mian.. aku udah kehabisan ide, dan FF ini mungkin akan berakhir di capter 10 atau 11. Mungkin..

So gomawo yang udah baca, review, fav, and follow..

**BIG Thanks To**

**.**

**zoldyk| ****HyunRa| ****xiaolu odult| ****Park Young Min-chan| ****Cime365| **** luhan deer****fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie| ****Novey**** | Shafira2306| ****Rara Jung|**** Cho ya sin |**** Dugundugun| ****RZHH 261220 | ****hunhanshipper**** | Shinji XiaoLu88 | ****ThisAntie |**


	8. Chapter 7

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 7

.

.

"aku pacarnya Luhan.." sahut namja itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan

Sehun tersenyum manis dan duduk di depan Luhan, "Pacar.." ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya

Sehun mengangguk, "iya kan Lu..?" tanyanya melirik Luhan sambil mengedikkan sebelah matanya

Luhan menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, "HUWAAAA CHUKAEEE..." teriak Baekhyun heboh dan memeluk Luhan, Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu sambil melirik Sehun yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"gomawo.." balas Luhan

.

DUK DUK

.

Chanyeol dan Kai duduk di samping Sehun, "dasar teman tidak setia.." gerutu Kai

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran ke Kai dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. "siapa yang tidak setia?" tanya Baekhyun

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun.." jawab Kai masih dengan nada kesal

"maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "dia sudah mendapatkan namjachingu, sedangkan kami belum.." jawabnya dengan nada kasihan

"eh kami.." ucap Chanyeol heran

"ne.." Kai mengangguk, "atau jangan-jangan kau.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "aku sudah bertunangan dengan Baekhyun.." jawabnya

"uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tersedak minumannya dengan jawaban Chanyeol, "mwo?" pekik Kai heran

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol polos

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "eh.. soal itu. Mian aku belum sempat memberitahukannya.."

Hati Kai langsung mencelos mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, kini tinggallah dirinya yang jomblo. "kalian jahat.." gumam Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling pandang kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Lu ireona.." teriak bibi Luhan di depan pintu

"ne bi' aku sudah bangun.." jawab Luhan tidak jelas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya, Luhan turun dari kamarnya dan berniat membantu bibi'nya mengurus toko bunga, mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur. "eh kenapa kau di sini?" tanya bibi'nya

"aku ingin membantu bibi' wae?" tanyanya balik

"keluarlah, ada temanmu yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi Lu.." jawab bibi'nya, Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung, "nuguya?" tanya Luhan

"molla, dia sangat tampan.. dan ekhem.. ekhemm apa dia orang yang special?" goda bibi'nya membuat Luhan sedikit merona di pagi hari

Luhan pun berjalan kearah pintu,

CEKLEKK

"anyyeong.." sapa Sehun dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan saat di terpa sinar matahari pagi

Luhan masih diam memandangi Sehun dari bawah ke atas, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat penampilan Sehun dengan baju kaos berwarna putih dan switer biru langit yang di kalungkan di lehernya, juga celana jins dan sepatu cats hitam putih dan itu membuat dia err tampan.

"mengagumi kekasihmu yang tampan eoh?" goda Sehun membuat Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya karna malu

Sehun mendekati Luhan,

CUP

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Luhan yang merona, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sehun.

CUP

Secara tidak sengaja Luhan mencium pipi Sehun karna Sehun belum memindahkan kepalanya dari wajah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, "morning kiss..." ucap Sehun

Luhan ikut tersenyum, "ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya

Sehun langsung cemberut, "tentu saja mengajakmu kencan.." Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun yang cemberut, "haha kau lucu sekali jika sedang cemberut.."

Sehun makin cemberut dan mendorong Luhan, "cepat sana siap-siap.." suruh Sehun

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, ah lebih tepatnya rumah bibi'nya. "sweet.. sweet.. ada yang dapat morning kiss ni yehhh..." goda bibi' Luhan sambil menyemprot bunga-bunganya saat Luhan berjalan melewatinya

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah bibi'nya, "bibi' melihatku?" tanyanya

Bukannya menjawab, bibi'nya malah bersiul-ria. "sudah sana kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama bukan?"

Luhan sweetdrop, sepertinya bibi'nya sekarang punya hobby baru menguntitnya dan menggodanya.

15 menit kemudian

Luhan sudah siap dengan baju kaos putinhnya dan celana jinsnya, juga dengan sepatu dancenya yang sering ia pake dalam melakukan pertunjukan. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, setelah itu ia turun dari kamarnya dan menemui Sehun.

"kau siap?" tanya Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun segera menariknya berjalan ke halte. "kita ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan

"ke Lotte Word..." jawab Sehun singkat dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju tempat duduk bus paling belakang

"jinja?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya

"ne..wae?" tanya Sehun balik

"aniya... pasti menyenangkan.."jawabnya sudah membayangkan akan naik wahana ekstrim kesukaannya

.

.

"satu kali lagi yah Hunnie?" pinta Luhan

Sehun menggeleng, "aku lelah Hannie.."

Luhan langsung cemberut, "ya sudah kita pulang.." ucapnya pura-pura ngambek karna Sehun sudah tidak mau menemaninya naik wahana roller coaster yang sudah di naiki Luhan lebih dari 10 kali. Sehun langsung menarik Luhan, "jangan pergi dulu, kita naik bianglala saja ne... kau pasti menyukainya.." bujuk Sehun tapi Luhan masih dalam mode ngambeknya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "ayolah.. Hannie.. yang manis yang cute, kita naik itu saja ne.."

BLUSH~~

Rona merah kini menjalar di pipi Luhan mendengar bujukan Sehun yang seperti gombalan. Merasa Luhan tidak akan berhenti ngambek, Sehun pun dengan terpaksa menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengantri naik bianglala.

.

"huwaa. Indahnya..." ucap Luhan berbinar-binar

"sudah ku bilangkan kau pasti tidak akan menyesal..." sahut Sehun, Luhan melirik Sehun dan mendelik sedikit kesal efek kejadian tadi karna Sehun tidak mau menemaninya naik wahana kesukaannya.

Sehun mendesah dan berlutut di depan Luhan, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatap mata yang Sehun yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah, "mian..." sesal Sehun

Luhan tersenyum, "gwaenchana.. aku hanya bercanda tadi..." jawabnya merasa bersalah karna sudah mengerjai Sehun, padahal ia tidak benar-benar kesal tadi.

Sehun juga ikut tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luhan, ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sesuatu. "apa itu?" tanya Luhan

"kalung.." jawab Sehun menunjukkan dua buah kalung dengan inisyial '**H'**.

Luhan terpana melihat kalung yang di tunjukkan Sehun begitu indah dan keren. Sehun memberikan kalung itu Ke Luhan, dan yang satunya lagi ia ambil. "untukku?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangguk.

"pakaikan untukku.." perintah Sehun

"ne?"

Sehun yang tidak sabaran menarik Luhan agar Luhan segera memakaikan kalung di lehernya yang di berikannya, kemudian ia juga memakaikan kalung yang ada di tangannya untuk Luhan. Sekarang Luhan mengerti, Sehun ingin memakaikan kalung ke lehernya, dan ia memakaikan kalung ke leher Sehun dalam posisi berpelukan. Setelah kalung mereka sama-sama terpasang, Luhan hendak melepas pelukannya tapi Sehun menahannya. "biarkan seperti ini, aku menyukai baumu..." gumam Sehun, Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun, menghirup bau manly Sehun. _"kau tahu Sehun, sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya kalau kau berada dalam pelukanku.." _ucap Luhan dalam hati dan bahkan ia tidak sadar setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap waja Luhan, ia terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang basah karna air mata. "waeyo?" tanya Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan pelas

Luhan menggeleng, "aku hanya merasa ini seperti mimpi bagiku, kau sekarang berada di dekatku, dan sekarang kau su—"

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, "apa sekarang masih seperti mimpi?" tanyanya, Luhan menggeleng. "percayalah Lu, apa yang ada dalam benakmu itu juga sama seperti yang ada dalam benakku..karna aku pun masih merasa kau berada dalam pelukanku itu seperti mimpi yang sangat indah" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia pun segera memeluk erat sang kekasih dan dengan senang hati Sehun akan membalasnya.

.

.

"kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Luhan

"aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan seperti ini sambil menggandeng tanganmu.." jawab Sehun sambil menikmati semilir angin sore di sungai Han.

Setelah dari Lotte Word, mereka masuk restoran ramen dan mengisi perut mereka yang sudah bernyannyi minta di beri makan. Dan kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggiran sungai Han sambil bergandengan tangannya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka dan juga sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya karna mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang cukup merdu, karna penasaran Luhan pun melepaskan tautan tangannya dan berlari ke arah seorang pengamen yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Sehun terkejut karna Luhan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berlari entah kemana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan menari di samping seorang pengamen, tubuhnya meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan musik sang pengamen. Orang-orang yang tadinya mengabaikan keberadaan pengamen itupun berhenti melihat aksi Luhan yang memukau.

Sehun hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihat sang kekasih menari dengan sangat indah dan begitu menikmatinya. "_kau tahu Lu, kau itu sangat indah.."_ucapnya dalam hati

Tarian Luhan berakhir berikut juga nyanyian sang pengamen yang langsung mendapat tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton juga uang yang cukup banyak. Luhan berterimah kasih kepada semua penonton yang mau memberikan uangnya walau hanya 1 sen untuk pengamen itu. Sehun masih diam memandangi Luhan yang sedang menghampiri pengamen tua itu, dan memberikan uang yang di dapatnya. Orang-orang yang tadi berkumpul melihat pertunjukan Luhan pun sudah bubar dan kini tinggalah Sehun yang masih setia di tempatnya memandangi Luhan.

"ajussi..mian aku hanya mendapat segini.." sesal Luhan memberikan hasil uang yang di terimanya

Pengamen tua itu tersenyum, "gomawo anak muda, kau sangat baik hati ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

Luhan tersipu mendengar ucapan pengamen tua itu. Sehun menghampiri mereka dan menaruh selembar uang bernilai 100 won di tempat uang yang di pakai Luhan tadi, Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Sedikit merasa bersalah karna ia mengabaikan Sehun sedari tadi, tapi rasa bersalah itu langsung hilang saat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, "aku bangga padamu Lu.." ucapnya membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum

Luhan pun bangkit dari tempatnya tadi berjongkok, "semoga ajussi mendapat uang lebih hari ini.." ucapnya membungkuk hormat

Pengamen tua itu tersenyum di balik topinya, "kau namja istemewa anak muda.." ucapnya

"ne ajussi, kekasihku memang istemewa bukan?" Sehun membenarkan perkataan pengamen tua itu, tidak sadarkah dia kalau Luhan sudah mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya mendengar pujian itu.

"sampai jumpa ajussi.." ucap Luhan segera menarik Sehun dari tempat itu, atau wajahnya akan semerah tomat jika Sehun terus menggodanya

Terlihat seorang namja berjas hitam memperhatikan mereka berikut dengan seorang yeoja parubaya yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil BMW hitam. "siapa namja yang bersama Sehun itu?" tanyanya datar

"saya belum tahu Nyonya, apa perlu saya mencari tahunya?" jawab sang supir

"tentu saja, bawakan datanya padaku secepatnya.."

Yeoja parubaya yang tidak lain adalah Nyonya Oh itu tersenyum di balik kacamata hitamnya, "jalan.." perintahnya

Sehun menoleh kebelakang merasa seperti di perhatikan tapi sayangnya dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. "waeyo?" tanya Luhan

"aniyo.. kajja kita pulang.." ajak Sehun

.

.

.

"apa objek di luar itu lebih menarik daripada aku?"tanya Sehun

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap luar jendela bus, kemudian ia menatap Sehun, "haha anio.. aku hanya suka melihat pemandangan sore..."

"kau tidak ingin bertanya?" tanya Sehun

"mwo?" tanya Luhan balik

"kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi saat mengajakmu kencan.." jawabnya

"wae?" tanyanya lagi

"karna aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kita naik mobil atau motor.." jawabnya membuat Luhan langsung tersenyum

"dasar.." gerutunya kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan rumah Sehun yang sangat mewah di hadapannya, sedikit minder mengingat status sosialnya yang jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Rasa percayanya hilang seketika mengingat perbedaannya dengan Sehun cukup jauh.

"hey jangan melamun di pagi hari.." ucap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Luhan sambil menaiki sepeda kesayangannya

Luhan tersenyum, "kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng.

"kalau begitu naiklah.." pinta Sehun

"ne?"

Melihat kebingungan Luhan, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan dan menyuruhnya naik sepedanya di bagian belakang. Luhan pun naik dan berdiri sambil mengcengkram erat pundak Sehun agar tidak tejatuh. "kau siap?" tanya Sehun

"ne.." jawab Luhan singkat

Sehun pun mulai menggayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, sia-sia Luhan mencengkram erat pundak Sehun kalau ia hanya mengayuh sepedanya seperti berjalan siput. "kau lambat sekali, cepat sedikit kita bisa terlambat.." ucap Luhan

"kau yakin?" tanya Sehun, "tentu saja.."

Sehun menyeringai dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, Luhan reflek berteriak dan kini pegangannya bukan lagi di pundak Sehun melainkan ia memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang. "Hun pelan-pelan sedikit..." cicit Luhan, Sehun terkekeh dan memelankan gayuhan sepedanya.

.

GREP

.

"tunggu aku.." pinta Sehun

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, "kita kan tidak sekelas Hunnie.." ucap Luhan

"aku ingin mengantarmu ke kelas..." jawab Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya

Sepanjang koridor saat berjalan ke kelas Luhan, Sehun terus saja menggenggam erat tangannya membuat tatapan risih, iri, cemburu dan kagum di dapatkan Luhan pagi ini dari para murid yang melihat mereka. "Hunnie-ah lepaskan tanganmu, kau tidak risih di tatap seperti itu.." bisik Luhan

Sehun berhenti berjalan, "anioo.. biarkan mereka tahu kalau hanya milikku seorang..." jawabnya santai

"LUHANNIE.."teriak Baekhyun langsung menerobos ke tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan membuat pegangan tangan mereka terlepas, Sehun langsung cemberut.

"waeyo?" tanya Luhan heran melihat Baekhyun sudah heboh di pagi hari

Baekhyun nyengir, "aku belum mengerjakan tugas Kim seosangnim, aku boleh lihat yah?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya tidak menyadari aura gelap di belakangnnya

Luhan tersenyum, "tentu, kajja kita kekelas.." ajaknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo, "bwahahahhahahah.." tawa Kai dan Chanyeol meledak melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seperti kucing kehilangan ikan segarnya, ah lebih tepatnya di rebut.

"berhenti tertawa.." ucap Sehun dingin membuat Chanyeol dan Kai langsung berdiri tegap dan berdehem. "sebaiknya kita kekelas, Chanyeol-ah.. di sini sepertinya sedang musim panas, kenapa auranya panas yah?" gurau Kai

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "ne.. kajja kita ke kelas, di sana ada AC.. hufff kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini udaranya sudah panas yah?" tambah Chanyeol membuat tanduk kekesalan Sehun makin meninggi

Menyadari aura gelap Sehun makin menguar, Kai dan Chanyeol pun berlari meninggalkan Sehun menuju kelas, "yakk mau kemana kalian, tunggu aku.." teriak Sehun yang hanya di sambut gelak tawa dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya mengganggu Sehun di pagi hari harus menjadi hobby, karna ini sungguh mengasikkan.

.

.

.

KRING.. KRING..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai membuat para murid berhamburan keluar kelas. "kau ingin langsung pulang Luhannie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan bukunya

"anio.. aku harus menunggu Sehun, katanya dia ada latihan basket hari ini..." jawabnya membenarkan letak tas punggungnnya

"jinja? Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja, aku juga harus menunggu Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk, Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang hubungan dia dan Chanyeol. Kalau mereka sebenarnya di jodohkan tapi lama-lama timbul juga rasa cinta di antara mereka. "kajja.." ajak Baekhyun

"_**Nal annaehaejwo**_

_**yeah~ geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke teryeogajwo..."**_

"Baekkie-ah chakamam.." teriak Luhan merogoh ponselnya yang berdering

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menghampiri Luhan, "nuguya?" tanyanya

Luhan mendekatkan ponselnya ketalinga, "yeoboseyo.." sapa Luhan ramah

"..."

.

DEG

.

Mata Luhan melebar mengetahui orang yang menelphonenya, Baekhyun pun semakin di buat penasaran. "nuguya?" tanyanya lagi

.

GLEKK

.

"ibunya Sehun..." ucapnya gugup

"Mwooo?" pekik Baekhyun

.

TBC

BWAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA *tertawa nista dengan capter ini yang sepetinya hancur berantakan, *hancur kok bangga

Tau, ah. Pokonya makasih yang udah mau sempati baca FF ku ini, yang sebenarnya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri. Cuman yah, kisa cinta Dhan Mi nggak semanis HUNHAN seperti dalam cerita ini *eh kok malah curhat.

Oh, yang suka FF Fantasy, Romance jangan lupa baca FF Dhan Mi "THE MAGIC CITY" tenang castnya masih HUNHAN kok. Ok itu ajah kayaknya note Dhan Mi kali ini, setelah ini Dhan Mi mau Post "Love You To Death.." ok sampai jumpa capter depan, kira-kira apa yah yang akan di lakukan ibunya Sehun? Ada yang bisa nebak?

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Novey****,,, ****xiaolu odult****,,,****HyunRa****,,,****Niiraa****,,,****Cime365****,,,****Happybacon****,,,****Rara Jung****,,, ****fallforhaehyuk****,,, ****ferina refina****,,, ****Park Young Min-chan****,,,****Dugundugun,,,****Shinji XiaoLu88,,,****Fishyhae Xiaolu****,,,****MilkHunHan-Yuri****,,,****fieeloving13****,,,****Sabil,,,****Sherry Cho,,,****kym rin,,,****salmaknae****,,,****mitahunhan**


	9. Chapter 8

FIRST LOVE

.

.

MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, SAD AND GAJE PASTINYA

.

.

Capter 8

.

.

Mata Luhan melebar mengetahui orang yang menelphonenya, Baekhyun pun semakin di buat penasaran. "nuguya?" tanyanya lagi

.

GLEKK

.

"ibunya Sehun..." ucapnya gugup

"Mwooo?" pekik Baekhyun

"aku pergi dulu Baekhyun, beritahu Sehun aku ada urusan.." Luhan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong.

.

"hosh.. hosh.." Luhan menunduk menumpuhkan tangannya di lutut untuk mengatur nafasnya yang berlari dari sekolah hingga rumah Sehun

Ia memasuki rumah Sehun dengan sangat gugup. Pikirannya melayang seperti pada drama-drama yang pernah di tontonnya. Sang ibu si kaya tidak membiarkan anaknya bersama dengan si miskin dan akhirnya mereka berpisah. Tentu saja, Luhan juga berfikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak berfikiran seperti mengingat perbedaan status sosialnya dengan Sehun sangat jauh. Apalagi ia seorang namja, bertambah sudah halangan yang mempersulitnya untuk berfikiran kalau ibu Sehun akan menerimanya dengan baik.

Luhan membuka pintu perlahan dan kini tampaklah rumah Sehun yang sanagt luas dan mewah. Seorang maid menghampiri Luhan, "anda Tuan Luhan?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, saking gugupnya ia jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walau hanya sekedar menagtakan 'iya'.

"kalau begitu ikut saya Tuan.." lanjutnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Luhan

Luhan menelan ludah gugupnya yang terasa sangat pahit saat ia bisa melihat sosok yeoja parubaya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah. "Nyonya, Tuan Luhan sudah datang.." ucap maid itu kemudian berjalan mundur meninggalkan Luhan dan Nyonya Oh di ruang tamu.

Nyonya Oh menyimpan majalahnya dan menatap Luhan dari bawah sampai atas, tidak ada yang tahu arti ekspresi datar yang di tunjukkan Nyonya Oh. Dan Luhan sangat yakin jika pandangan bisa mengguliti orang, maka Luhan pasti sekarang sudah tidak berbusana karna tatapan Nyonya Oh.

"jadi, namamu Luhan?" tanya Nyonya Oh memecah keheningan

Luhan mengangguk, "ne.." cicitnya

Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan berdiri menghampiri Luhan lalu menuntun Luhan duduk di sampingnya, Luhan hanya bisa diam, sungguh perlakuan Nyonya oh di luar dari pikirannya "jadi, apa Sehun selalu berbuat baik padamu?" tanyanya lagi

Luhan mendongak, "ne..?

Nyonya Oh terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Pantas saja anaknya sangat tergila-gila pada namja yang ada di depannya ini. "hey.. aku tanya sekali lagi, jadi apa Sehun berbuat baik padamu?" tanyanya lagi

Luhan mengangguk, "baguslah, kalau tidak aku sendiri yang akan memukulnya untukmu.." jawab Nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum.

Luhan semakin di buat bingung. Apa ini? Nyonya Oh tidak marah padanya, Nyonya Oh tidak mengancamnya agar ia menjauhi Sehun? Dan yang Luhan hadapi sekarang Nyonya Oh sangat lembut dan baik padanya.

"kau sedang berpikir apa Luhan?" tanya Nyonya Oh heran melihat Luhan hanya diam terpaku

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "aku pikir anda akan marah padaku karna berpacaran dengan Sehun.." Luhan mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di pikirannya sedari tadi

"memangnya kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" tanya Nyonya Oh balik

"itu—"

"karna orang tuamu bukan orang terpandang sepertiku..?" tebak Nyonya Oh

Luhan mengangguk takut, "hahahha tenanglah Luhan, ajumma bukan orang seperti itu.. yang penting Sehun bahagia, semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk ajumma.." Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nyonya Oh, "jadi aku boleh memanggil anda ajumma?" tanya Luhan masih dengan nada formal

Nyonya Oh mengangguk, "kau juga bisa memangilku eomma, kalau kau mau.."

Luhan membungkuk, "gamsa hamnida ajumma.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"sekarang apa kau mau membantu eomma menanam tanaman?" tanyanya

Luhan mengganguk, "tapi.."

"ah.. soal bajumu kau ganti saja dengan baju Sehun dulu, walaupun eomma yakin kalau bajunya sedikit kebesaran untukmu.." ucap Nyonya Oh seakan mengerti pikiran Luhan yang tidak mungkin berkebun menggunakan seragam

"eh.. boleh?" tanyanya

Nyonya Oh mengangguk, "kamar Sehun ada di lantai dua.. naiklah eomma akan menunggumu di belakang..."

Luhan tersenyum dan dengan kikuk menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Nyonya Oh geleng-geleng kepala, "anak itu memang kurang ajar, awas saja kalau ia pulang, kekasihnya yang begitu manis tidak di kenalkannya padaku.." omel Nyonya Oh, dan kita tahulah untuk siapa.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, tapi senyumnya seketika hilang melihat Baekhyun hanya seorang diri. "dimana Luhan?" tanyanya langsung

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "itu, eommamu memanggilnya.." jawab Baekhyun gugup

"mwo?" pekik Sehun

Ia langsung melempar bola basketnya asal dan berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu bola dari Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kai menghampiri Baekhyun, "ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Luhan di panggil ibunya Sehun, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi yah? Apa seperti di drama-drama kalau ibu Sehun akan mengancam Luhan dan menyuruhnya berpisah karna Luhan tidak sama seperti kita.." jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan unek-uneknya

Kai memungut bola basket yang di lempar asal oleh Sehun tadi, kemudian dengan gerakan slamdunk ia memasukkan bola basket itu, "tenanglah Nyonya Oh bukan orang seperti itu.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk, "yah.. Nyonya Oh bukan orang seperti itu.." Chanyeol mengulangi perkataan Kai.

Baekhyun memandangan Kai dan Chanyeol bergantin, "boleh aku main?" tanyanya

Chanyeol mendelik, "eh kau yakin?" tanyanya balik sambil memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas

Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol,

DUAGHH

"aku memang pendekkk.." ucap Baekhyun ketus setelah menendang tulang kering Chanyeol

Kai tertawa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya berbeda sekali dengan Sehun dan Luhan. "yakk.. yakk. Ini sakit Baekkie.." aduh Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus betisnya

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai bermain dengan Kai, meski Baekhyun tidak lebih tinggi darinya kemampuan Baekhyun tidak boleh di remehkan. Chanyeol yang melihat mereka asik berdua akhirnya ikut bermain sampai mereka benar-benar lelah.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan sepedanya dengan asal dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Matanya mengedar mencari eommanya dan Luhan. Sehun menghampiri seorang maidnya, "ajumma, dimana eomma?" tanyanya panik

"Nyonya sedang ada di taman Tuan Muda..." jawabnya sambil menunjuk heran taman belakang

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sehun langsung berlari ke taman belakang. Sehun tercengang melihat Luhan yang sedang mengcangkulkan lubang untuk tanaman ibunya, menyadari kedatangan Sehun. Nyonya Oh dan Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "hai Sehunnie.." sapa Luhan

Sehun hanya cengir tak jelas, ternyata dugaannya terhadap ibunya yang akan melarangnya salah. Melihat kalau Luhan begitu akrab dan sekarang membantu eommanya menanan bunga. Sehun melirik Nyonya Oh, tapi Nyonya Oh hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya. Dan saat kembali menatap Luhan, Nyonya Oh langsung tersenyum hangat.

"kalau kau ingin membantu eomma cepat ganti seragammu..." sahut Nyonya Oh datar

Sehun merungut kesal dan berjalan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah kepergian Sehun , Nyonya Oh langsung terkikik membuat Luhan heran, "ajumma, gwaenchana? Tanyanya

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, "jarang sekali eomma melihatnya merungut kesal seperti itu biasanya hanya wajah datarnya saja yang eomma lihat.." gumamnya

Luhan ikut tersenyum dan mulai menggali tanah kembali. "kau bilang ajummamu penjual bunga?" tanya Nyonya Oh

Luhan mengangguk, "kalau begitu bawakan eomma setiap hari rangkaian bunga yang segar ne, eomma sangat menyukai yang namanya bunga.." pinta Nyonya Oh

"itu—"

"tenang saja, eomma akan membayar lebih untuk bunga yang setiap hari kau bayar.."

Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "anioo, bukan itu.. ajumma tidak perlu membayarnya, aku hanya ingin bertanya ajumma menyukai bunga apa?" sanggah Luhan

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, "bunga mawar putih.." Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "baiklah aku berjanji akan membawakan ajumma bunga mawar setiap hari.."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Sehun yang berada di balkon kamarnya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Luhan dan eommanya. Mengingat eommanya bukan orang yang mudah menerima orang lain, sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah khawatir dengan status sosial Luhan yang berbeda jauh dengannya karna eommanya memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang itu, hanya saja ia khawatir kalau eommanya tidak menyukai Luhan karna hal lain.

.

.

Nyonya Oh memeluk Luhan sebelum Luhan di antar pulang oleh Sehun, "eomma ini sudah sore, sampai kapan eomma akan memeluk Luhan.." protes Sehun yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Nyonya Oh

Nyonya oh melepaskan pelukannya, "hati-hati ne, bilang pada eomma kalau Sehun berbuat macam-macam padamu.." Sehun langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan eommnya, "memangnya aku mau melakukan apa eomma.." protesnya kesal

"molla.." Nyonya Oh mengedikkan bahunya

Sehun yang semakin di buat kesal akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan, sebelum Luhan benar-benar jauh, ia membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat, "anyyeong ajumma.." teriak Luhan

Nyonya Oh melambai tangannya, "anyyeong Luhan.."

"Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan

Sehun berhenti berjalan, "waeyo?"

Luhan menggeleng, "anio... kajja kita pulang.." ajak Luhan

Sehun terbengong dan mengejar Luhan, ia merangkul bahu Luhan dengan erat, "marebwa.." pinta Sehun, tapi Luhan masih menggeleng. Dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah, mungkin nanti Luhan akan mengatakannya sendiri –pikirnya.

.

.

Setiap hari Luhan datang pagi mengantarkan rangkaian bunga untuk ibunya Sehun. Hubungannya dengan ibu Sehun pun semakin dekat dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sehun bahkan sering cemburu, bukan cemburu pada Luhan. Tapi, pada ibunya yang benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan bersamanya jika sedang dirumah.

"Hunnie.." panggil Luhan sambil megelus rambut Sehun yang sedang tidur di pahanya dia tas ayunan kayu yang ada di belakang rumah Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan, "besok kau ada acara?" tanya Luhan

Sehun menggeleng, "anio.. wae?" tanya Sehun balik

"bisa kau datang ketaman jam 7 malam besok." Pinta Luhan

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menggeleng, "rahasia, datang kalau kau ingin tahu..."

Sehun mendesah dan bangkit dari paha Luhan, dia ikut duduk di samping Luhan dengan ayunan yang masih bergoyang, "kalau begitu, cium dulu.." Sehun menunjuk bibirnya

Luhan mendelik, "shireoo.." Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun menyeringai dan langsung menindih Luhan, ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya, "ayolah Lu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencicipi bibirmu yang manis itu..."

Luhan menggeleng, "kau bilang lama, tadi pa-mmppfftttt..."

Terlambat, Sehun sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Luhan juga sudah pasrah untuk apa dia melawan, toh dia juga menyukai Sehun menciumnya yang mampu mengalirkan jutaan volt listrik kedalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah kau ingin kemana?" tanya Nyonya Oh

"aku ingin menemui Luhan eomma.." sahut Sehun memakai sepedanya

"saengil chukae hamnida chagi.." ucap Nyonya Oh menghampiri Sehun dan membawa sebuah kue tart yang di atasnya ada lilin

Sehun termenung, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Pasti Luhan memintanya bertemu untuk memberinya kejutan. Sehun tersenyum lalu menyebutkan permintaannya dengan lantang, " AKU BERHARAP, EOMMA DAN LUHAN AKAN SELALU BERSAMAKU SAMPAI MAUT MEMISAHKAN KITA.." Nyonya Oh tersenyum mendengar harapan anaknya, "sekarang tiup lilinnya.." Sehun meniup lilinnya dengan pelan sampai semua nyala lilin itu mati. Ia mengambil krim kuenya dan mencolek di hidung eommanya yang mancung.

CUP.. CUP

"saranghae eomma.." ucap Sehun setelah mencium pipi kanan dan kiri eommanya secara bergantian, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia melesat pergi.

Nonya Oh tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, meski Nyonya Oh sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Sehun mengendarai motornya. Padahal ia lebih suka naik bus agar bisa terus menggenggam tangan Luhan-katanya.

Sehun mengendari motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia tidak ingin terlambat menemui kekasihnya itu, dan ia sudah tidak sabar mengetahui kejutan apa yang akan di berikan Luhan.

Saat perempatan, karna lampu lalu lintas yang sedang rusak. Sehun tidak memperhatikan kalau dari arah samping ada mobil truk yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

PIP

PIP

CIKIKKK

BRAKKK

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya terlempar jauh di aspal yang dingin, kepalanya lebih dulu membentur aspal karna helm yang di pakainya terlepas. "Luhan.." lirihnya sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

DEG

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat korek api yang dipakainya untuk menyalakan lilin terjatuh. Ia memegang dada kirinya, "ada apa ini? Sehun-ah kau dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

TAP

TAP

Senyum Luhan mengembang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesah-gesah menuju kearahnya, tapi senyum itu seketika hilang melihat namja yang datang menghampirinya. "Baekhyun ada apa?" tanyanya

"hosh.. hosh.. Sehun..hosh.. kecelakaan..." jawab Baekhyun susah payah

DEG

BRUKK

Kue tart yang di pegang Luhan seketika terlepas dari tangannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. ia segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Luhannie.. tunggu aku.." teriak Baekhyun

"_Tuhan lindungi dia, lindungi Sehun.. selamatkan dia.." _

TBC

Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa? alurnya kecepatan yah? Aduh sengaja kalau nanti kepanjangan kayak sinetron lagi, mian baru bisa update. Udah bisa nebak dong sesuai summary siapa yang ilang ingatan?

**Big Thanks To :**

**zoldyk****, ****Effie0420****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****Novey**** , ****mitahunhan**** , ****Niiraa****, ****milkhunhan-yuri**** , ****Sabil**** , ****xiaolu odult**** , ****Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**** , ****lisnana1**** , ****Lee Soo Ae****,**


End file.
